


Boundaries, Deputy, Boundaries

by molstrom



Series: Path to Forever [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Set after Mars Bars, but Lamb doesn't die. Basically overwrites the rest of season three.
Relationships: Don Lamb/Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars & Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Series: Path to Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803442
Comments: 34
Kudos: 23





	1. He did what?

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching the series, and Don's death bothered me as much this time as the first time, so I needed to fix it. Comments in brackets are Veronica's inner sass.

I was still trying to process what my dad had just said, “Sacks says Lamb is in the ICU,” when my phone rang.   
“Hello?”  
“Hello. Veronica Mars?”  
“Yes. This is she.”  
“Miss Mars, my name is Denise and I am an administrator at Neptune General Hospital.   
Can you please come in? We have some things we need to discuss with you in person.”  
“Regarding what?”  
“Donald Lamb. You are listed as his next of kin.”  
“I’ll be right over.”  
“Come to the administration office on the third floor when you get here. Thank you, Miss Mars.”

I hung up the phone and threw it in my bag. I quickly waved to Dad as I walked out of the office. (No point worrying him without knowing all the details of what was going on.) 

I ran into Sacks in the hospital elevator.  
“Veronica? What are you doing here?”  
“Hospital admin called me.”  
“Oh. So you know the sheriff listed you as his next of kin?”  
“Yes. How did you know that?”  
“He needed a witness to sign the form. I was handy.”  
“Sacks…when did he make me his next of kin? And what about his brother?”  
“Right after he became sheriff. The lawyers told him he shouldn’t pick a minor, but he said you were the only one he trusted with his life. And apparently Dan is a moron.”  
“Hmm…that’s very enlightening Sacks, thank you.”

I stepped out of the elevator on the third floor and turned around to ask Sachs:  
“What floor is Lamb on?”  
“Fifth. Room 5380.”  
“Thanks, Sacks.”

I turned around as the elevator doors closed and walked towards the administration office. As I opened the door a pleasant-looking woman approached me.   
“Veronica?”  
“That’s me. Denise?”  
“Yes. It’s nice to meet you, Veronica. I’m sorry about the circumstances. Let’s go sit in my office. Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?”  
“I’m okay, thank you.” (I always carry my own water…for obvious reasons.)

We sit down in a pleasant-looking office, complete with a poster of a kitten hanging from a tree with the words ‘Hang in there’ written on it. (Very cliché.)  
“So Veronica, as I told you on the phone, you are listed as the next of kin for Donald Lamb. Basically what this means is that you are responsible for making medical decisions for Mr. Lamb as long as he is unable to make them for himself.”  
“Okay. That makes sense. What can you tell me about his status? I mean, a baseball bat to the skull can’t be great for your health.”  
“It’s generally not medically advised, no. He has a crushed skull and a massive brain bleed. He’s been placed in a medically induced coma to allow his brain time to heal. The surgeon does not want to operate until some of the swelling goes down.”  
“Okay. What decisions do I have to make now?”  
“None actually. We just wanted you to be aware of the situation so when the time comes to make decisions you are able to.”  
“Is Don allowed to have visitors?”  
“Just you and Deputy Sacks for now, unless you authorize others.”  
“Does he have a guard posted outside his room?”  
“No, but didn’t the person who did this get shot?”  
“Yes, but Lamb isn’t exactly the most popular person and I wouldn’t be surprised if someone took this opportunity to put us all out of our misery.”  
“Unfortunately, unless there is a credible threat, we can’t authorize a guard.”  
“That’s okay. I’ll figure something out.”  
“Okay. Just let me know if you arrange a guard and I will update security. As for now, Mr. Lamb is in room 5380, and as his next of kin you can visit as much as you’d like. The doctor will probably come talk to you at some point.”  
“Thank you.”

I stand up to leave, and Denise says:  
“Oh, and Veronica? We’re not sure how aware of their surroundings coma patients are. It’s possible he will hear you if you speak to him.”  
“Well, he might not like what I have to say.”

With that, I turn and leave the room. I decide that I need a cup of coffee and to call Dad before I visit Lamb, so I head downstairs to the coffee shop in the lobby. As I drink my extra large double shot mocha (hey, no judging, caffeine is my life source) I call Dad’s cell.  
“Yes, my darling daughter?”  
“So I got some news…”  
“Well, don’t keep me in suspense Veronica. You know I always assume the worst.”  
“Apparently I’m Lamb’s next of kin.”  
“What?”  
“He filled out a form right after becoming sheriff that lists me as his next of kin. I have full control of his medical decisions while he’s unable to make them himself.”  
“Why would he do that?”  
“Sacks says it’s because he only trusted me with his life. Apparently the lawyers advised him against it.”  
“I would have too. You’re not exactly his biggest fan. Wasn’t he afraid you’d pull the plug?”  
“I’m not going to kill him, Daddy. He may be a completely arrogant jackass, but he trusted me.”  
“Hmm…well, if you change your mind, I support you 100%.”  
“Gee…thanks.”  
“I have some news too. I was just named the interim sheriff until an election can be held.”  
“Excellent. Can you spare a deputy, preferably Sachs, to guard Lamb’s room?”  
“Why? Batando is dead.”  
“Because Lamb has no shortage of enemies (and friends) who might be interested in taking advantage of his fragile state.”  
“I’ll see what I can do. I’m debating hiring Leo back, so maybe he and Sachs can take shifts.”  
“That would be great Dad. I need to go talk to the doctor now. I’ll see you at home later.”  
“Goodbye, dear.”

I head back to the elevator, armed with magazines and a muffin. As I approach the doors I notice Liam Fitzpatrick standing off to the side. I duck behind a corner and pray he didn’t see me. (I do not have the mental capacity to deal with his particular brand of crazy today. Guess I’m taking the stairs.) I push open the stairwell door and start heading upstairs. I don’t hear anyone following me, so I figure Liam didn’t notice me. When I get up to the fifth floor I approach the nurses’ station and get the attention of the male nurse sitting there. I introduce myself as Donald Lamb’s next of kin and show my ID.  
“Hi. I was just wondering if anyone had been up to see him today?”  
“What room is he in?”  
“5380.”  
“Oh, yes. A deputy was here earlier…Sacks I think?”  
“Noone else?”  
“A man was just here, but got back in the elevator when I told him he was not authorized to see the patient.”  
“Thank you. Please ensure that no-one but myself and Deputy Sacks enter the room. I will be arranging for a deputy to stand guard.”

I hand him my card and say:  
“Please call me if you notice anyone suspicious attempting to enter Sheriff Lamb’s room.”  
“Will do.”  
“Thank you.”

I walk away, towards Lamb’s room. I stop outside the door and take a deep breath. (There was a time when I thought Don Lamb was the second greatest man in the world…I’m trying hard to channel that Veronica right now.) I walk in and close the door behind me. He looks so pale and fragile in that bed. (Geez, how much blood did he lose?) I approach the bed and touch his arm before sitting down in the chair.  
“Hey, Deputy.”  
“I don’t think you thought this through buddy. Making me your next of kin? What were you thinking?”

I lean back in the chair and settle in to stay awhile.  
“Liam was here to see you earlier. What did you do to make him want to kill you?”  
“I’m getting a couple of deputies to guard you. Don’t worry though Don, they’ll be good deputies who know how to do their jobs, not just ones really good at taking bribes.”

I pat his arm again and then start to read my magazine. A little while later the door opens and the doctor enters the room.  
“You must be Veronica. I am Dr. Griffin.”  
“Yes, I am. Nice to meet you.”  
“I wish it was under better circumstances.”  
“Everyone keeps saying that, but I’m fine. Don and I are not close.”  
“It’s strange that you say that, considering he made you his next of kin over his brother…And considering the tattoo.”  
“Umm…I’m sorry, a tattoo? What tattoo?”  
“Don has a small tattoo reading ‘VM’ on his side. From a distance, it would simply look like a mole, but up close, it’s definitely your initials.”  
“What? No way. It must refer to something else.”  
“Whatever you say, Veronica.”  
“How about we discuss his medical issues for now and I’ll search his body for the tattoo afterwards?”  
“Fair enough. He has a crushed skull, swelling and bleeding of the brain.”  
“Denise said he’s in a medically induced coma while we wait for the swelling to go down. What happens after the swelling goes down?”  
“He may or may not need surgery at that point. It all depends on how his brain looks on future CAT scans.”  
“We’re hoping the swelling will go down in the next couple of days and then we’ll figure things out from there.”  
“Thank you for letting me know.”  
“No problem Veronica. I will keep you updated as to his status, you really don’t need to sit here with him.”  
“I know. I’m just going to stay and pester him for a bit longer.”  
“Okay, when you leave, his personal effects are in that cupboard there. His clothes were taken by Deputy Sacks, but his wallet, watch, and keys are all there.”  
“Thank you, Doctor.”  
“Goodnight Veronica.”  
“Goodnight Doctor.”

As the doctor leaves I whisper to Don:  
“You hear that buddy? I have your wallet and keys. Guess where I’m stopping on my way home?”

I get up out of my chair and reach into the cupboard. I pull Lamb’s wallet out of the bag and shove the rest of the bag into my purse.   
“Let’s see what you have in here, shall we?”  
I open his wallet and begin flipping through the compartments.  
“Credit cards, cash, driver’s license…oh, you’ve moved since I was last at your apartment…what’s this? A picture? Who do you have a picture of Don?”

I pull the picture out of the cash compartment. (What the hell? Why does he have a picture of me?)  
“When you wake up we need to have a serious chat about boundaries Donny-boy. You carry a picture of 15-year-old me around in your wallet? Creepy creepy old man.”

I put everything back in the wallet and drop it into my purse.  
“Speaking of boundaries, let’s see this tattoo of yours.”

I lean over him and gently pull his sheet down. I check his right side, nothing. So I lean over a little further and check his left side.   
“Well, the doctor wasn’t wrong. Those are definitely my initials.”

I lean back a little and look at Don’s face. (God he smells good.)  
“What the hell were you thinking Deputy?”

I stay there looking at him for a minute (oh, what the hell? He’s unconscious) and then gently kiss his cheek.  
“I’m going to go. I’ll be back in the morning. Don’t die on me, Don.”


	2. Blast from the Past

I leave the room and close the door behind me. As I walk towards the elevator I send a quick text to Dad: ‘I’m headed to Lamb’s house. The address is #6 - 3249 7th St. I’ll be home after.’ I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the parkade. When the doors opened I took a quick look around and then quickly walked to my car. After locking the doors I checked my phone to see a message from my dad: ‘I will meet you there.’ (Well, so much for getting a chance to look around by myself.) 

As I drive over to Lamb’s apartment I mull everything over and try to figure things out. (What do I know so far? Lamb carries a picture of me in his wallet, it’s one of the ones Dad took at homecoming…Where did Lamb get it? He named me as his next of kin after Lilly died, we weren’t on good terms at that point, but he still trusted me? But after he made the decision to literally trust me with his life he mocked me when I tried to report my rape? I trusted him and he did nothing! And at some point, he got a tattoo of my initials…I wonder if that’s recent or if Madison saw it when they were together?)

I pull up in front of Lamb’s apartment (one of the beachfront ones…nice) and Dad is already here.   
“Hey, kid.”  
“Hey, Dad. You know I am capable of searching an apartment on my own, right?”  
“Of course you are. You learned from the best.”  
“Ha. Okay, Let’s go in. I’m not even sure what I’m looking for, but since I have his keys…”  
“You might as well use them? Yeah, that’s my girl.”

I open the front door and step inside. The apartment seems to have a similar layout to ours, it’s just bigger. The kitchen is to my right, and a cozy-looking living room with black leather couches is to my left. As I’m glancing around, Dad walks past me into the hallway.  
“I’m going to check the bedrooms, why don’t you rummage through here?”  
“Sure Dad.”

I had barely stepped into the living room when I hear Dad from the other room say:  
“Uh, Veronica? You should come and look at this.”  
“If you are trying to show me Lamb’s porn collection, I’m not interested.”

I enter the second bedroom, which Lamb appears to be using as an office, to find my father staring at a corkboard that’s covered in pictures and post-its.  
“Veronica? What is this?”  
“How would I know? Oh…”

I trail off as I get close enough to see what is on the board clearly. There are pictures of me and all the 09er guys. Along with a rough timeline of Shelly Pomeroy’s party. There were post-its covered in comments like ‘Madison says Veronica entered the party at 9:05’ and ‘Madison handed a drink to Veronica at 9:07’. (Was Lamb investigating my rape? When did he start?)

“Dad…”  
“What is this? What was Lamb investigating?”  
“After Lilly died, I went to Shelly’s party…Mostly to prove to the 09ers that they couldn’t break me. But the drink I was handed was roofied, and I ended up being raped. I went to Lamb the next morning and he told me he couldn’t do anything because I couldn’t remember, and then told me to go to the wizard to get a backbone.”  
“Honey…why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t want you to look at me differently. Everyone else I loved already looked at me like I was the enemy, and I didn’t want the way you look at me to change.”

Dad wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

“So he told you that he wasn’t going to investigate, but then he did anyway?”  
“I guess so. I don’t know when he started though. If it’s recent, he needn’t have bothered. I figured out who did it.”  
“Who? Who do I have to kill?”  
“He took care of that himself already Daddy. It was Cassidy.”  
“Cassidy? That is not the Casablancas kid I would have suspected.”  
“He wasn’t who I suspected either. Honestly, I first thought it might have been Dick. Then Logan, then Duncan. But they were all hurt when I told them I thought it was them. Even Dick looked like I kicked his puppy.”  
“Huh…Who knew he had enough standards to be upset about a rape accusation.”  
“Yeah. I was surprised too.”  
“Are you okay honey?”  
“Yeah. I worked through this a long time ago.”  
“Good. Well, let's see what else he has hidden around here.”  
“Sounds good to me.”

I left the office and entered Don’s bedroom. (Ugh…black satin sheets.) Walking further into the room, I notice a picture on his end table. It’s of me and Don, taken the Thanksgiving before Lilly died. (He had come over for dinner because Dad didn’t think he should be alone.) Don has a look on his face like he’s really proud of himself, and I am laughing hysterically. (I remember this…Don had just made a joke about Dad’s cooking.) I’m holding the picture when Dad walks in.  
“You two were so close then. He was your favourite deputy. Always able to distract you from your mother’s drinking.”  
“Yeah…and then he started using mom’s drinking against me when he wanted to hurt me. Just like everyone else.”  
“Honey…Please don’t imagine I am defending Don Lamb here, but hurt people hurt people. We both know that.”  
“I know…it’s just Lilly died, and then everyone I love except for you turned their backs on me. It was just a lot.”  
“Come on kid. Let’s go home. I’ll grab pizza on the way.”  
“You’re on old man. You go ahead. I’ll lock up and meet you at home.”  
“Okay. Don’t be long or I’ll eat all the pizza.”

I waited for Dad to leave the room and then I put the picture in my purse before turning around to leave. I turn off the lights as I walk through the apartment and lock the door behind me. By the time I get home I’m exhausted. (It’s been a long day.) Dad’s car isn’t here yet, so maybe I have time for a shower before the pizza arrives. As I walk towards the apartment I notice someone leaning against the door.  
“Leo? What are you doing here?”  
“Hey, Veronica. Your dad called to offer me a job. Said I could sleep on the couch until I find a place to live.”  
“Did he now? That was awful nice of him. Come on in.”

I unlock the door and drop my bag on the counter.  
“Make yourself at home. I need to shower. I smell like the hospital.”  
“And if I offered to join you?”

I look at him and consider it for a moment and then shake my head.

“I’d have to taze you….Don’t make me taze you, Leo.”  
“Fair enough. I’ll just be…over there, sitting on the couch.”  
“Good plan.”

While I was in the shower, I made a mental note to call Madison in the morning. I need to find out if she noticed Don’s tattoo and if she knew when he started his investigation. (And now the water is cold...mental note: kill property manager.) I get out of the shower and put on my fuzzy pyjamas. By the time I reach the hallway I can smell pizza and can hear Dad and Leo talking quietly. When I get to the living room, I notice that they have both changed into pyjama pants and t-shirts. 

“We didn't want you to feel underdressed.”  
“Aw, thanks, Leo. So thoughtful this one.”  
I look at Dad, laughing and tip my head in Leo’s direction.

“Yeah, he's a saint.”  
“So...there better be some pizza left for me boys, or someone's gonna get hurt real bad.”  
“Of course there is. I'm going to bed. Be good you two.”  
“Night Daddy.”  
“Goodnight Sheriff. Thank you for letting me stay here.”  
“Uh-huh. You just stay on the couch and we won't have a problem Deputy.”  
I walk over to the counter to get pizza while Leo gets comfortable on the couch and flips through the tv channels. I take my pizza and water over and snuggle in next to him.  
“I’m cold.”  
“You are always cold Ronnie. Am I just a warm body to you?”  
“At this moment? Uh... Yeah. Obviously.”

I can tell Leo is about to say something else, but someone knocks on the door.  
“Eat your pizza. I'll get it.”

Leo gets up and opens the door. It's Logan, he just stands there silently taking in Leo standing in front of him in pyjamas.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Is Veronica home?”  
“Uh, yeah. She's just eating dinner. Come on in.”

By this point I have gotten off the couch, not knowing what was going to happen, but expecting the worst (I mean, it is Logan after all).  
“Logan. What are you doing here?”  
“I need to talk to you. Didn't expect I’d be interrupting a slumber party.”  
"Leo is staying with us for a while.”  
(Logan is looking angry, this is not going to end well.)  
“Leo as in Deputy Leo whom you dated while you were a minor and he was an adult? That Leo?”  
“That would be me.”  
(I can tell that Leo’s cheeky grin is going to get him punched. I have to separate the two of them.)  
“Hey, Leo, why don't you wait in my room while I talk to Logan? I'll only be a minute.”  
“Uh, yeah…Sure.”  
Leo stops next to me and whispers (loudly enough for Logan to hear, of course):  
“I’ll be listening…Let me know if you need me.”  
“I’ll be fine, Leo. Go.”  
Leo leaves the room and pushes my bedroom door almost closed.  
“What the hell Veronica?”  
“What do you mean, what the hell? I explained already. Leo is staying with us a while. Dad’s decision, not mine. Not that it matters, because we broke up.”  
“Yeah. I remember. I just didn’t expect you to go running back to your ex. Although, that is your M.O. so I shouldn’t be surprised.”  
Logan stomps towards the door. I’m getting pretty angry at this point, but I don’t want Dad or Leo to intervene, so I’m trying to stay calm.  
“Logan, it is exactly NONE of your business who I date, because we broke up. Again. But once again, I am not dating Leo, I am not sleeping with Leo. He is staying here until he finds his own place. He is a friend, that’s it. Now, you came over here for a reason…what is it?”  
“I wanted to know if it was okay if I started dating Parker, you know since we’re supposed to be friends.”  
(Logan’s being pouty now. Like I’ve done something wrong.)  
“Of course. I’ve moved on. We’re just friends.”  
“Okay. Thanks.”  
Logan turns towards the door and then says quietly:  
“Ronnie…when you were staying at Wallace’s and Piz was there…”  
“No Logan. I did not sleep with Piz. I never cheated on you.”  
Logan appears visibly relieved as he walks out the door.

As I lock the door behind him, I hear Leo enter the room behind me. Before I can turn around, his arms are around my waist.  
“So you and Logan broke up, huh?

I remove his hands from me and step away.  
“Yes. We did. But that has no bearing on the fact that you and I are just friends Leo.”

I walk over to the couch, pick up my pizza and put it in the fridge.  
“I’m going to bed. There are pillows and blankets in the hall closet. Goodnight Leo.”  
“Night Veronica.”

I walk down the hallway into my room and close the door. Before climbing into bed I pack a bag. (I think I need to stay elsewhere while Leo is here.)

In the morning I wake up to the smell of bacon cooking. I get dressed and walk out into the kitchen carrying my bag.  
“Good morning number one daughter.”  
“Morning Dad. Morning Leo.”  
“Morning Veronica.”

I sit down to eat the plate of food Dad has served me and say:  
“I think I’m going to stay at Mac’s while Leo is here. That way he can have my room instead of the couch.”  
“I’m fine on the couch Veronica.”  
I smile at Leo over my shoulder and shake my head.  
“You say that now, but in two days it’ll be all ‘ow, my back. Can I sleep in your room?’ So let’s just cut to the chase. I don’t mind staying with Mac.”  
“I’d rather you be at home Veronica. It’s safer.”  
“Hey, no-one is after me at the moment, and I’m an adult with a taser. I’ll be fine.”  
I wink at Dad and say:  
“I’ll call you later Daddy. I’m going to head to the hospital before class.”  
“He’s in a coma, Veronica. He doesn’t know if you are there or not.”  
“Really Leo? Are you sure? The doctors told me that they don’t know if he can hear me. If me being there pestering him gets him better faster, I’m good with that.”

Dad shrugs and says:  
“Okay. Sacks will be there this morning, and Leo will take over at noon. They will be on 8-hour shifts from now on.”

I kiss Dad on the cheek and open the door to leave.  
“Veronica. Are you really going to stay with Mac, or are you going to stay at Lamb’s empty apartment?”

I hesitate, and then say:  
“Well, it is empty…and I do have the keys…”  
“Oh, number one daughter…so sneaky. Take Backup with you.”  
“Yes sir.”  
I busy myself for a minute collecting Backup’s things and then he and I walk out the door.


	3. Miraculous Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor...Nor am I in any way an expert in anything medical. The best I have is repeated viewings of House. I know it seems fast for him waking up, but you know...either he's dead or he's awake. No one wants the coma show. 
> 
> I really have to stop procrastinating about studying for my midterm and writing a term paper, so there may not be a chapter for a few days, but there will be more. I promise! (Mostly because my daughter is reading this and she's harassing me constantly to write more.)

Backup and I get to Lamb’s apartment and I open the door to let him inside.   
“Be good while I’m gone, boy. I’ll be home later.”

I check my watch as I lock the door and realize that I don’t have time to go to the hospital before class. (Sorry Don…guess I’m coming by later.)

Four hours later I’ve gone to class, put up with my insufferable TA Tim, had an uncomfortable interaction with Parker, had an even more uncomfortable interaction with Piz, and gone back to the apartment to walk Backup. Now I can go to the hospital. 

When I get off the elevator on the fifth floor I am reminded that today is Valentine’s Day. (Well, better to spend it in the hospital sitting next to a comatose sheriff than sitting in my car waiting for the money shot of some cheating husband…right?) 

“Miss Mars? The doctor wanted to talk to you. Can you wait here for a moment?”  
I head over to the nurse's station and say:  
“Of course. Not like Don is going anywhere.”  
“Thank you. I’ll let him know you are here.”

Five minutes later Dr. Griffin approaches me.   
“Hello, Veronica.”  
“Hi, Dr. Griffin. What’s going on? Did something happen to Don?”  
“No, no…This isn’t a bad talk Veronica. We did a routine examination this morning, bloodwork, CAT scan, and such. Don is showing great improvement since yesterday. I don’t know what you said to him, but it’s working.”  
“What? That’s wonderful. So the swelling is going down?”  
“It’s actually almost gone. Judging by the CAT scan, we will need to operate to fix the bleeds, but we should be able to do that in the next couple of days. What I would like to do is take him out of the induced coma and see if he wakes up on his own. See how his bodily functions and mental capabilities are. Do I have your permission for that?”  
“Are there risks?”  
“He’ll be disoriented, and in pain. Quite frankly, until we complete the tests and are able to sedate him again he will be in a great deal of pain. We’d like to do this with you in the room. I’m hoping your presence will soothe him enough to give us accurate results.”  
“My presence has never soothed him before, but if this will give you a better idea of the damage to his brain, I’m all for it. Is there something I have to sign?”  
“Yes. Monica here will give you all of the paperwork. I’d like to do that this afternoon while it’s quiet here in the ICU.”  
“Okay. I’ll sign the paperwork and then head into his room.”

I turn to the nurse's station and reach for the paperwork Monica is handing me. (Oh, only 20 pages to sign…) I carefully read all of the documents and sign them all. I then hand them back to Monica and head over to Don’s room.

“Hi, Leo.”  
“Hey, Veronica. No-one has attempted to visit Lamb so far today, and hospital security has been given pictures of Liam, so if he attempts to visit again he should be stopped downstairs.”  
“Thanks, Leo.”

I start to enter the room and I hear Leo say:  
“Come home, Veronica. I won’t be anything but a proper houseguest and friend. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

I turn and smile at Leo.  
“I wasn’t uncomfortable Leo. I was tempted. It’s better for our friendship if we aren’t sleeping and showering under the same roof.”  
“Well, why don’t I stay at Lamb’s house? That way you can be home with your dad.”  
“It’s nice of you to offer, but if anyone is going to stay there I’m sure Don would prefer it to be me.”  
“How do you figure that? I’m sorry Veronica, but you guys have a very adversarial relationship.”  
“Oh, I know. But he also listed me as his next of kin, and he has this on his bedside table.”

I pull the picture of Don and me out of my purse and show it to Leo.   
“I think there’s a side of Don that he hasn’t allowed us to see.”  
“The stalker side? How old are you in this picture? 14? 15? And it was on his bedside table?”  
“Says the man that literally dated me when I was 17. You’re not one to talk buddy.”

I take the picture back and smile at Leo before walking into Don’s room. I put the picture on the table next to his bed and sit down in my chair.  
“Hey, deputy. After going to your house I have even more I’d like to discuss with you. But for now…The doctor wants to wake you up this afternoon. He says it’s going to hurt, but I’ll be right here with you. We need to see how much damage was done.”

I rub Don’s arm and then sit back in my chair and wait for Dr. Griffin. While I’m waiting I decide to call Madison.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Madison. It’s Veronica. Do you have a minute?”  
“For you? No.”  
“Madison, don’t hang up. It’s about Don Lamb.”  
“Ugh. Fine. Be quick.”  
“Thank you. When you were seeing Don did he have a tattoo of the letters VM?”  
“Yeah. It was weird. He insisted it wasn’t your initials, but that combined with all the questions about you and the old picture of you in his bedroom was enough to send me running for the hills. Anything else?”  
“Yeah, one more thing. Did he start asking you about the night I was raped before or during your relationship with him?”  
“Before. Questions about what time you got to the party and stuff. I told him that you had let it go and he should too, but he was like a dog with a bone. I think he felt bad about brushing you off when it happened.”  
“Thanks, Madison.”  
“Uh-huh. Veronica, don’t call me again.”

I put my phone away as Dr. Griffin walks into the room.  
“Okay Veronica, we’re going to start the process of waking him up now. It might take a little while for him to fully wake up. I ask that you stay with him during the process, we don’t want him to become agitated.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Okay. The nurse will be by in just a moment to adjust his IVs, and I’ll be back in about 30 minutes to check on him.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Griffin.”

I lean forward in my chair as Dr. Griffin leaves.  
“You hear that Don? We’re going to try to wake you up now.”

The nurse comes in about two minutes later and turns off his IV.   
“Veronica?”  
“Yes”  
“When he starts to wake up he may start to fight his ventilator tube. That’s a good sign. It means his body wants to breathe on its own. If that happens, come get me and I will remove it for him.”  
“Thank you.”

The nurse leaves, and I sit and wait. Fifteen minutes later, I’m holding Don’s hand and he squeezes my fingers.  
“Don? Are you awake?

He squeezes my fingers again. I stand up to get closer to him. His eyes are moving rapidly behind his eyelids, but other than that there is no evidence that he is waking up.  
“Don…It’s Veronica. Everything is going to be okay. You’re safe. We’re just waking you up to see how you are. I promise everything will be okay. I’m right here.”

Don starts choking and grabbing at his ventilator tube.   
“Don, it’s okay. Calm down.”  
“Leo! Get the nurse!”  
“Don, calm down. The nurse is coming. She’ll take the tube out. Just relax.”

The nurse came bustling in.  
“Veronica, I’m going to take the tube out now. Can you back up a bit?”  
“Yes. It’s okay Don, I’m still here.”

I take a step back, still holding Don’s hand. (Honestly, I couldn’t let go if I wanted to. He’s got my hand in a vice grip.)

“Don, I need you to relax your throat and cough so I can pull this tube out for you, okay?”

Don coughs.  
“Again Don. Just keep coughing.”

The nurse pulls the tube out, waits a moment, and then says:  
“Okay. He’s breathing on his own and responding to simple instructions. These are good signs. It may be a while longer before he’s fully awake though. The doctor will be by shortly.”  
“Thank you.”

The nurse leaves the room and closes the door behind her. I turn back to the bed to see Don looking at me.  
“Ronnie?”  
“Shh...Don’t strain your throat right now.”

Don reaches to touch his head where he got hit.  
“No, no, no. Don’t do that. Do you remember what happened?”  
“Baseball bat to the skull. Not medically recommended right?”  
“Not usually, no. You’re doing a lot better than they were expecting.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“Some genius named me his next of kin.”  
“And your response wasn’t just ‘to hell with him’?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Ronnie, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk for the past couple of years. I’m sorry I didn’t help you when you were raped. I’m sorry I turned my back on you after Lilly died.”

I don’t say anything for a minute. (I never expected Don Lamb to apologize…not really his style.) Suddenly Don’s hand is against my cheek.  
“Don’t cry, Veronica.”  
“Cry? Who me? I don’t cry.”  
“Oh yes. I must be confusing you with some other small blonde woman in my room.”

I smile at Don, and then say:  
“How do you feel?”  
“Like I got hit with a baseball bat. Everything hurts and it feels like my head is exploding.”  
“Well….You have a crushed skull and a bleeding brain. Your head basically did explode. The doctor will be here in a few minutes to check you out and then he can sedate you so you aren’t in so much pain.”  
“I don’t want to be sedated. I want to talk to you before you come to your senses and decide you hate me again.”  
“I never actually hated you, Deputy. I wanted to hate you, and I worked really hard at acting like I hated you. Although sometimes you made it easier than other times.”  
“Sheriff. I’m Sheriff.”  
“Not anymore. Dad is the interim Sheriff until an election can be called. Don, with your injury we’re lucky you are alive at all.”


	4. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently my brain won't let me focus on my term paper (The Historical and Ongoing Effects of Colonial Era Assimilation Legislation on the Indigenous Populations of British Columbia) while this story is incomplete...So here's another chapter.

“They thought I was going to die?”  
“They strongly suspected it. But you proved them wrong.”

Don stopped talking and grimaced.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It just hurts.”  
“Okay. You are going to stop talking for a while, but before you do…Do you have any spare sheets for your bed that aren’t creepy black satin?”  
“Why do you need sheets for my bed, Veronica?”  
“I’m staying there while Leo is staying at my apartment. I have the keys, and you’re here…It would be a shame to let such a large bed go empty.”  
“Why is Leo staying at your apartment?”  
(Don has a facial expression very similar to the one Logan had last night…)  
“Dad gave him a job. He’s guarding you. He needed a place to stay. Dad offered the couch. I decided I needed to stay elsewhere.”  
“Did he try something? Once I can get out of this bed I’ll kill him.”  
“Oh shush. He didn’t try anything I couldn’t handle…or wasn’t tempted by.”  
“Tempted by? Did you not have your fill of him when you were a minor?”  
“Jealous old man? Nothing serious happened between Leo and me when we dated.”  
Don looks surprised and then grimaces again.  
“Okay. That’s enough talking for you.”  
I adjust his blanket and softly touch the spot where his tattoo is hidden.  
“Although we are going to have to talk about this later.”  
Don gently nods and closes his eyes.  
“Try to get a little rest before the doctor comes in.”  
I softly kiss his cheek and then sit down in the chair to wait for the doctor.

The doctor walks in a few minutes later.   
“Has he woken up?”  
“Yes. We were talking. Aside from being less of a jackass than usual, he seems like his normal self.”  
“Well, brain injuries can sometimes lead to personality changes. In some cases they are permanent, but in most cases, any changes are just temporary.”  
“Okay. So I should expect him to revert to his regular jackass self anytime now?”  
“It’s a definite possibility. When he was awake did he seem to be in pain?”  
“Yes. He was wincing, and he mentioned it hurt a few times.”  
“Okay. I know he’s sleeping at the moment, but we need to wake him up so I can assess him.”  
“Let me.”

I stand up and lean over Don.  
“Don? You need to wake up. The doctor is here to see you.”  
I put my hand on Don’s cheek and gently stroke his cheekbone with my thumb.  
“I know you just went back to sleep, and I know it hurts, but you need to open your eyes, Deputy.”  
Don’s eyes slowly opened and focused on me.  
“Veronica? You’re really here? I thought I imagined you.”  
“Nope. Sorry, buddy. I’m really here. You’re stuck with me.”  
Don carefully turned his head and kissed my hand.  
“Good."

I stepped back and looked at the doctor.  
“He’s all yours. I’m going to go get a coffee if that’s okay with you.”  
I quickly glanced from the doctor to Don. Don winked in return and said:  
“She basically runs on caffeine doc. Getting between her and coffee is hazardous to your health. Trust me.”  
“As long as Don is okay with you not being here, I’m fine with it. He doesn’t appear agitated.”  
“Good. I’ll be right back.”

I walk out the door and ask Leo:  
“You want some coffee?”  
“Uh…Yeah. Thanks, Veronica.”

I nod and head towards the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later I’m back. I hand Leo his coffee and say:  
“Is the doctor still in there?”  
“No. He left a few minutes ago. Said he’d come to talk to you later.”  
“Thanks, Leo.”

I walk back into the room and close the door behind me. Don looks like he’s sleeping, so I quietly sit down in the chair and sip my coffee.  
“Veronica?”  
“Yup. I'm here.”  
“The doctor said the nurse is going to come to sedate me so I can sleep through the night. You should go home and get ready for your big Valentine's day date with Echolls...don’t look at me like that. The doctor told me what day it is.”  
“Logan and I broke up. I don't have any plans. I'll just hang out here for a while.”  
“What did he do?”  
“When we were broken up last he slept with Madison. I just found out and I have this issue when it comes to her. It's not something I can get past.”  
“Oh.”  
“While we are on the topic of Madison...she tells me that you had that ’VM’ tattoo when you were sleeping with her. She says you insisted it wasn't my initials, so what is it?”  
“Yeah... I lied. It's definitely your initials. You just seemed like such a touchy subject for her, I thought if I told her the truth she'd stop sleeping with me.”

I shake my head at him and say:  
“Sketchy man....sketchy. When did you get it?”  
“A long time ago.”  
“Bit more specific please Don.”

He turned his head to look at me. I can see him trying to will me to believe what he's about to say.  
“I have been in love with you since you were 14. I knew then that you were going to be the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was ready to wait as long as it took for you to feel the same...then Lilly died and I was made Sheriff and you hated me.”

“If you loved me why didn't you help me when I came to you? I came to you that day because I trusted you! I needed you and you mocked me. Even if you couldn't actually help because I couldn't remember, you could have comforted me when I cried instead of telling me to see the wizard about a backbone!”

“I’m sorry Veronica. I didn't trust that you came to me honestly. I thought you were trying to use the rape accusation as a way to screw up my career and hurt the 09ers. I was operating under the assumption that you hated me.”

“I certainly did when I left your office...but for the record, I lost my virginity to a rapist after being drugged. The 09ers not only roofied me but then they poured shots down my throat and used me as a salt lick before dumping me in a bedroom. When did you start investigating?”

At this point, Don looks like he is going to be sick.   
“After you changed. You stopped being happy Veronica and started being a scary badass. I knew then you hadn’t been lying...that’s how you lost your virginity? Ronnie, I'm so sorry.”

Don has tears streaming down his face. (I don’t know why I feel the urge to comfort him, clearly, 14-year-old Veronica has come for a visit…) I move towards the bed and perch on the edge. I gently wipe his tears away as I say:  
“It’s over. It’s done. He’s gone.”  
“Who was it?”  
“Cassidy Casablancas. When did you get the tattoo?”  
“When you started dating Echolls. I knew I had no chance of getting you away from him. He's been in love with you even longer than I have. Figured if I couldn't have you I could at least have a permanent reminder of you.”

I lean down and gently kiss his lips.  
“I’m not with Logan.”  
“Yeah, because he slept with Madison. Something you say you can't get over. Something I have also done.”  
“Yes, but he did it knowing it was something I couldn't get over and then he lied about it.”

The nurse walks in and says:  
“I need to sedate Don now. He needs his rest.”  
“Of course. Veronica was just about to head home.”

Don looks at me seriously.  
“Home Veronica. Not my house. Liam will come after you knowing that I can't stop him. He's pissed I told him you were off-limits. You cannot be alone. Go home with Leo.”  
“Whatever you say, deputy.”

I give Don a wink and another gentle kiss and then look at the nurse and say:  
“He’s all yours. I'll be back after class tomorrow.”

I stand up, collect my things and walk out the door.

Once I'm out in the hall I grab my phone and call Weevil.  
“What’s up V?”  
“Got plans tonight?”  
“No...why?”  
“Wanna play bodyguard? Apparently Liam Fitzpatrick would be delighted to find me alone.”  
“Well, you can't really blame him, you are delightful. Yeah, I can bodyguard. Will I be gone all night?”  
“Yeah. Bring your PJs, we'll have a slumber party.”  
“Where are you? I'll pick you up.”  
“At the hospital. Fifth floor.”  
“See you soon V.”

I put my phone in my purse and turn to Leo.  
“You have your car here?”  
“No.”  
“Good. Take mine. Just leave it parked at Dad’s.”  
“And how are you going to get home?”  
“Weevil. He's going to babysit me to make Lamb feel better.”  
“For some reason, I don't think knowing you are spending the night with Weevil will make Lamb feel better.”  
“Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. He told me to go home with you.”  
“Then do that. Either come back to your Dad’s with me or I will stay with you at Lamb’s house. Let me protect you.”

Leo reached for me and I side-stepped to get away.  
“Weevil will protect me. And he won’t try to convince me to sleep with him in the process.”  
“I’ll be a complete gentleman. Please, Veronica. Come home with me.”  
“I believe she already said no, Deputy. You ready to go V?”  
“Yeah. Here are my keys, Leo.”

I hand Leo my keys and start to walk away.  
“Don’t worry Leo. Weevil will scare Liam away.”

Weevil and I got in the elevator and he said:  
“Okay, Veronica. You don’t usually require a bodyguard. What’s up?”  
“Liam is one of the few people that actually scares me. I don’t think my taser and Backup will be sufficient deterrents to his crazy.”  
“Fine, fine. Weevil to the rescue. Where are we spending the night?”  
“Lamb’s house. The address is #6 - 3249 7th St.”  
“Can’t say I’ve ever slept at a Sheriff’s house.”  
“You still can’t say that. He’s not Sheriff anymore. Dad was named interim sheriff before Lamb even got to the hospital.”

Weevil and I got off the elevator and he handed me a helmet off his bike.  
“Your chariot awaits V.”  
“Why thank you, kind sir.”

After a quick ride, we pull up in front of Lamb’s apartment.  
“Backup will need to go for a walk.”  
“I’ll take him. We’ll just be a minute. Go inside, lock the doors, and start dinner.”  
“Bossy bossy…Fine.”

I unlock the door, hand the keys to Weevil, and grab Backup’s leash.  
“Be good for Weevil, okay boy?”  
“Of course he’ll be good for me. Backup and I are buddies. Let’s go, boy.”

Weevil and Backup walk out the door and I close and lock it behind them. I take a look in Lamb’s fridge and cupboards and realize that I’m pretty sure he’s never cooked in this kitchen. (Delivery it is…my favourite kind of cooking.) I call Cho’s and order a pizza and then go on a sheet hunt while I wait for Weevil and Backup.

I look through the hall linen closet, towels but no sheets. I look through the guest bedroom/office closet, just boxes (note to self: rummage through those later). Finally, I check the bedroom closet, lots of clothes and some photo albums but no sheets. (Seriously Don? You have one set of sheets? Ugh. They’d better be clean.) Weevil and Backup come back then and I head out to the living room to talk to Weevil.   
“So it looks like Don owns exactly one set of sheets and they are on the bed.”  
“I can sleep on the couch V.”  
“It’s a king-size bed Weevil. We can share. I don’t bite.”  
“Fair enough. What’s for dinner?”  
“Pizza, because this man apparently doesn’t eat.”

My phone rang at that moment: LEO shows up on the screen.  
“Hey Leo.”  
“Bzzt. Sorry, wrong ex-boyfriend.”  
“Logan? Why are you calling me on Leo’s phone?”  
“Because I ran into him and figured you’d answer a call from him before one from me.”  
“Probably accurate. What’s up?”  
“Well, I’m confused…You aren’t at the hospital, or home, and Lamb here says you are supposed to be with Leo, but Leo’s here. So where exactly are you?”  
“Don’s awake? He’s supposed to be sedated! Give him the phone.”  
“Fine.”

I can hear the phone being passed to a new person.  
“Veronica? Where are you?”  
(Well, Don sounds less than happy.)  
“Why are you awake? I thought the nurse was going to sedate you?”  
“She tried, it hasn’t kicked in yet. And now I see that you aren’t with Leo. Where are you?”  
(He growled that last sentence…He is definitely not happy.)  
“I’m at your house. With Weevil and Backup. I’m fine. Perfectly safe.”  
“You are with Weevil? And you consider that perfectly safe? He’s a criminal.”  
“A criminal who would never let anything happen to me. I’m safer with Weevil than with anyone else right now. I need you to calm down.”

I can hear Don take several deep breaths. When he speaks again it is in a very quiet voice.  
“Ronnie…I love you. I need you to be safe. Please, please let me send Leo to you.”  
“Don…I know. But you know that Leo is having a hard time taking no for an answer and you have one bed and no spare sheets in your house. Weevil won’t take advantage of that situation…Leo might.”  
“Let me talk to Weevil.”  
(And there’s the Sheriff voice…)  
“That’s not necessary. I don’t need you threatening the person who is giving up his night to protect me.”  
I can hear Don getting agitated again, and he practically yells the next words out of his mouth.  
“Let me talk to Weevil or I swear I will get out of this hospital bed and come protect you myself.”  
“Oh yes, because you being dead is the best protection for me. Fine.”

I pass the phone to Weevil and say:  
“He wants to talk to you. I’m sorry in advance.”


	5. Domestic Bliss

“Oh goody.”

Weevil takes the phone and says:  
“Sheriff. How lovely to hear from you.”

Weevil looks at me and winks.  
“Of course. V’s fine. We’ll have a lovely sleepover. You have a nice bed Sheriff. I’m looking forward to sleeping in it.”

I reach out for the phone.   
“Okay, that’s enough. Give me that.”

I can hear Don ranting on the other end as I take the phone.  
“Don. Relax.”

I walk into the bedroom and close the door.  
“Weevil will protect me. He will not let anything or anyone hurt me. You have to trust that I know him better than you do.”  
“Fine.”  
“Go to sleep Don. I will be there after class tomorrow.”

I hang up the phone and walk back out to the living room. I put my phone on the counter and flop down on the couch. The doorbell rang as I hit the cushions.  
“Weevil, that’s the pizza. There’s money in my wallet.”

Once Weevil pays the pizza guy and closes the door he walks over to the couch.  
“Move your feet, Mars.”

I lift my feet and he sits under my legs. I put my feet back down on his lap. He sighs and puts the pizza box down on my legs. When we both have a slice he says:  
“So V, you want to explain to me when Lamb started caring so much about your wellbeing? And for that matter, why you care what he cares about? I feel like I’ve stepped into the twilight zone.”  
“Yeah, buddy. I know how you feel. It’s like I’ve been possessed by 14-year-old Veronica.”

I took a bite of my pizza and then noticed that Weevil was looking at me like I had grown a second head. I groaned and said:  
“When I was 14 I thought Deputy Don Lamb was the greatest man in the world, second only to my father of course. When he became sheriff he turned on Dad like everyone else, so I convinced myself I hated him. That was made easier after my rape when he mocked me instead of helping me.”  
“Uh-huh…thanks for the recap of previous seasons of the Veronica and Don show. What the hell is happening now V?”  
“I don’t know…I don’t know. I found out I was listed as his next of kin, so I went to the hospital. Before I went in to see him I tried to let myself remember that there was a time I loved him…That I trusted him more than almost anyone else. Then I found out he has a tattoo of my initials, and that he carries a picture of me in his wallet. Then I came here and I found out he was investigating my rape, and he had a picture of the two of us on his bedside table.”

Weevil looks confused.  
“Wait…he what? He has a tattoo of your initials and carries a picture of you around? What the hell V?”

I shrug.  
“You expect me to explain the intricacies of the mind of Don Lamb?”  
Weevil just looked at me as I was silent for a moment.

“He said he’s loved me since I was 14. That he’s sorry for hurting me. That he got the tattoo when I started dating Logan because he figured he could never have me.”  
“Dude has a funny way of showing love.”  
“Right? He’s like a little kid…pulling my hair and picking on me to show that he likes me.”  
“Yeah, except the stakes have been higher.”  
“Yeah, but there have been moments in the last few years where I have seen him…Like really seen him, you know? The Don I used to know. The man who made me laugh and who did everything he could to distract me from my mom’s drinking. The man I trusted…and loved. Just little glimpses. Like he was still in there, just hiding behind this jackass exterior.”  
“And since being in the hospital?”  
“The jackass is gone…at least with me. The doctor says I shouldn’t get my hopes up. Personality changes caused by brain damage are usually temporary.”

We’re both quiet for a minute and then Weevil says:  
“Wanna do something fun?”  
“Don has a bunch of boxes in one of the closets. We could go through them. That would be fun.”  
“For literally no-one V.”  
I pout at him and say:  
“It would be fun for me.”  
“Uh-huh. Come on Mars. Let’s go for a ride.”  
I sigh like he’s forcing me to do something I hate.  
“Fine. Where are we going?”  
“Just for a ride, V. You need to relax.”  
“And sitting on the back of your bike with my arms around you is the way to do that, huh?”  
“Well, there are better ways, but I won’t suggest them since you were pretty adamant that I wouldn’t be like Leo.”  
Weevil winks at me and smacks my feet.  
“Let’s go. Get up, girl.”  
“Fine. But just so you know, I was comfortable here.”  
“Uh-huh. Get your coat V.”

I grab my coat and shove my phone into my purse.   
“So where are we going?”  
“Guess we’ll see when we get there.”  
“Ugh. You know I hate surprises.”  
“Yup. That’s part of the fun.”

Weevil grabbed my shoulders and moved me towards the door.  
“Be good Backup. We’ll be back.”

Weevil shoved me outside and locked the door behind us.  
“Let’s go V.”

Two hours later we’re back in front of Lamb’s door.  
“Okay. You were right, that was relaxing. But now I’m exhausted.”  
Weevil unlocks the door and says:  
“Why don’t you get ready for bed and I’ll take Backup out?”  
“How very domestic of you Eli.”  
“Shut up V.”

Weevil grabs Backup’s leash and says:  
“Let’s go, boy. V, lock the door behind us.”  
“Yes sir.”

I wait for them to leave and then I lock the door. I head into the bedroom and open my bag (crap…I only brought shorts and a sports bra to sleep in…I wonder if Don has a t-shirt I can wear). I open the closet and find Don’s police academy shirt. I grab it and my shorts and head into the bathroom to shower. When I come out Backup is in the hallway and I can hear the shower running in the hall bathroom. I turn out the lights in the living room and check to make sure the door is locked, then I head to bed. As I climb in I hear the shower turn off so I leave the light on for Weevil. I’m asleep by the time he gets in bed.

In what seems like five minutes, but is obviously a couple of hours, I start to wake up. My face is wet (am I crying?). My head is on a hard, warm, bare chest. My legs are tangled around pyjama pants-clad legs. There are arms tight around my body. I can feel lips pressing into my hair, onto my forehead, cheeks, and finally my lips. There’s a soft, loving voice whispering:  
“Shh…V, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare. I have you, I’m here. Everything is okay.”  
“Eli…”  
I whispered his name, snuggled closer into his chest, and went back to sleep. As I drift off I barely hear him whisper:  
“If Beaver wasn’t already dead I’d kill him with my bare hands for hurting you.”

When I wake up again it’s morning and Weevil is not in bed. I wander out to the living room and see a note on the counter. ‘Took Backup out. I will bring back breakfast. No comments about how domestic I am.’

I snorted and went to get ready for class. By the time I came back to the living room, Weevil was sitting on the couch eating his breakfast.  
“Your food is on the counter, V.”

I grab my food and walk over to the couch. As I sit down I kiss the top of Weevil’s head.  
“Thank you. You make such a lovely domestic partner.”  
He sighs at me and says:  
“I hate you.”  
“Nope. You love me.”  
We eat our breakfast in silence and then he says:  
“You have class this morning, right?”  
“Yeah. Then I have to meet with Tim.”  
“Okay. We’ll ride in together. I want you to stay on campus with other people until I’m off work. I will come to get you. If your meeting with Tim doesn’t take long enough go to Wallace’s room or Mac’s room. Then I’ll take you to the hospital and go collect more of my things before picking you up again.”  
“Weevil, I’m okay. I don’t think Liam is really going to try anything. You can just take me to get my car.”  
“Yeah, no way V. You’re stuck with me until we know for sure what Liam is up to.”

I grab my bag and then walk outside. Weevil locks the door behind us and pockets the keys.  
“Well, I guess you were serious about the whole ‘waiting for you’ thing.”  
“Yup. Get on the bike V.”

We get to campus and go our separate ways. I run into Wallace and Logan on my way to class.  
“Uh, Veronica? Why did Weevil drive you this morning?”  
“Oh, they spent the night together last night.”  
Logan adds a wink and a nudge to Wallace’s arm as he says this.  
“Yes, we did! And we’ll be spending tonight together too. I just can’t get enough.”  
I realize after I say this that it’s somewhat cruel to Logan. Before Logan’s face can fall too much I add:  
“He’s protecting me. Liam Fitzpatrick is after me. Nothing happened.”  
Wallace nods and says:  
“Of course he is. What is it with you and pissing off all the bad guys?”  
“It’s a gift, what can I say?”  
“Well, be careful oh gifted one. I have to go to class. See you guys later.”  
Wallace walks off, leaving me with Logan.  
“Why Weevil? Why didn’t you call me, or let Leo protect you?”  
“Lamb has one bed. And no spare sheets. You and I are broken up, and sleeping in the same bed might give the wrong impression.”  
“And Leo?”  
“I didn’t want to give him the wrong impression either.”  
“And how did Weevil handle your nightly flashback?”  
“He held me and told me I was safe. Just like you used to.”  
“And he didn’t try anything?”  
“Logan…Weevil directs sexual jokes my way a lot because I can take it, but he would never try anything without my permission.”  
“And what about with your permission?”  
“That doesn’t seem like any of your business, but nothing happened.”  
“Because you’re not interested, or because he didn’t try anything?”  
“And this conversation is over. I have to go to class. Have a nice day Logan.”


	6. Wow

I was expecting my class to be uneventful, but then Dad showed up to ”question” Dr. Landry. Dr. Landry dismissed the class, but before I walked out, Dad said:  
“Veronica. I will be calling you tonight. Answer your phone.”  
“Yes sir, Daddy dearest.”  
A few hours later I’m done meeting with Tim, and I meet Weevil in the cafeteria.   
“You ready to go V?”  
“Yes please.”

When we got to the hospital, Weevil walked me upstairs before leaving to do whatever it is he does when not doing favours for me.  
“I’ll be back in a couple of hours V. Do not go anywhere without me or Leo. Not even down to get coffee.”  
“I’m not going anywhere Weevil. I'll be here when you get back.”

As I'm walking into Don’s room I hear Weevil say:  
“Leo, she is not to leave this room until I come back for her.”  
“Yeah...I got that. I'm not going to let anything happen to her Weevil.”

I enter the room and see that Don is sleeping. I sit down in the chair grumbling to myself:  
“Ugh. It’s like I haven’t been protecting myself for years now. Why do they forget that I am a badass with a taser?”  
“Because the last time you were in a room with Liam Fitzpatrick he held you down on a pool table and threatened to tattoo your face. And that was with him knowing that I would kill him for hurting you.”

I look over at Don, who is now awake, and say:  
“I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“I wasn’t really sleeping. Just dozing. I’ve been waiting for you to get here…Veronica, where did Navarro sleep last night?”  
“In your bed, with me. Where else was he supposed to sleep?”  
“On the couch?”  
“Even if he had started there, he would’ve ended up in the bed with me once I started screaming.”  
“Why were you screaming?”  
“I have nightmares.”  
I shrug as if to say ‘I don’t want to talk about this’, but Don doesn’t seem to accept that.

“What are your nightmares about?”  
“The usual things: my best friend’s dead body, the bus I had just been on crashing, my rape, Aaron trying to kill me and my Dad, the confrontation with Cassidy on the roof, my close call with Mercer…”  
I trail off, hoping he’ll let it go.  
“What was last night’s nightmare about?”  
No such luck, of course.  
“I don’t remember.”  
“Veronica, you’ve lied to me every time we’ve spoken for the last 4 years. Do you think I don’t realize you’re lying now?”

He reaches for me.  
“Come here.”

I get up and perch on the side of his bed. He puts his arm over my legs and wraps his hand around my thigh.  
“Don’t lie to me, Veronica. What was your nightmare about?”  
“The night Cassidy died. And not every time.”  
“What?”  
“I haven’t lied to you every time we’ve spoken. Sometimes I saw you behind the jackass facade and I couldn’t help but be honest.”  
“The jackass wasn’t a facade. It’s just who I am.”  
“Not to me. At least it didn’t used to be, and it doesn’t seem to be now.”

Don gets quiet for a minute, his thumb tracing circles on my thigh.  
“I thought my feelings for you would change if you hated me. That if I pretended to hate you for long enough I’d stop loving you. That I’d stop wanting to take you in my arms every time I saw you at a crime scene. That I’d stop wanting to kill everyone who dared to try to hurt you.”  
“Did it work?”

Don lifts his eyes and focuses his powerful stare at me.  
“No. Every time I successfully hurt you it killed me a little inside because I remembered that morning you came to me, broken and crying and asking for my help. Every time I saw you at a crime scene I remembered that night, watching you fall apart at the sight of your dead best friend. I’m sorry I spent so long trying not to love you instead of being the man you needed me to be.”  
“I’ve done alright without you.”  
“Yes, you have. And I think I love you more like this than I ever did the sweet and innocent Veronica.”  
“Lilly used to say that I wasn’t yellow cotton. That I was strapless red satin. All it took for me to realize that myself was for her to die and my world to fall apart.”

I remove his hand from my thigh and stand up.   
“Veronica, don’t go.”  
“I’m not allowed to leave without Weevil. I just need a minute.”

I walk out into the hallway and say to Leo:  
“Don’t get the wrong idea. I need to try something.”  
“What do you need to try?”  
“I need you to kiss me to see if I’ve lost my damn mind. Can you do that without getting the wrong idea?”

Leo reaches for me, his hands on my face, and kisses me. (It’s a nice kiss, but I feel…nothing.)  
“Damnit.”  
“Nothing huh?”  
“Nope. Not a thing. I’m sorry Leo.”  
“It’s okay Veronica. Now I know and I can focus on just being your friend.”  
Leo softly kisses me on the cheek and says:  
“Now go try to kiss the person you’re afraid will make you feel something.”  
“Ugh. You know me so well.”

I smile at Leo and walk back into Don’s room. He’s lying in his bed looking at me, confused.  
“What’s going on Veronica?”

I approach his bed and say:  
“Absolutely nothing.”  
I perch on the edge of his bed and put my hand against his cheek. He stares at me with those piercing blue eyes of his.  
“Seriously Veronica. Talk to me. What’s happening in that beautiful brain of yours?”  
I look at him, and decide ‘oh to hell with it’. I lean forward and kiss him. At first, he seems shocked and doesn’t kiss me back. But once he does… (This is possibly the best kiss of my life. It’s like every cell in my body is screaming to be near him.) When we finally break apart we’re both breathing heavily.  
“Jesus, Veronica. Warn a guy next time. You coulda killed me.”  
“Really? You’re going to be a jackass after that?”  
“I’m just playing. Come here. Let’s try that again.”  
I smile and lean in. He puts his hand behind my head and pulls me closer.   
“Are you sure this is what you want Veronica?”  
“Forever? Tomorrow? Honestly, I don’t know. But right now all I want is to kiss you until I can’t breathe.”  
“Well, that may be a little strenuous for my current state, but I will do my best.”  
I leaned in and gently put my lips to his, letting him take the lead. He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. I kiss him for a moment and then pull away.  
“Don, you are in a hospital bed with a crushed skull. Perhaps we should hold off on this until you’re home?”  
He groaned at me.  
“That could be ages, Veronica.”  
“Well, maybe just until after your surgery? I should probably talk to the doctor anyways.”  
“Why are you running away from me Veronica?”

I sit back and look at him. (Am I running away? Or just being logical? No, he’s right. I’m definitely running away.)  
“I don’t want you to get worked up. I need you to stay calm while I say what I need to say. Okay?”  
I can see him closing himself off to me. (I guess he assumes I’m going to tell him that I don’t love him…That I’m leaving.) I put my hand on his chest and look him in the eyes.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I just need to explain what I’m feeling. Please don’t shut down on me.”  
“Just say what you need to say, Veronica.”  
“Every cell of my body is screaming at me to kiss you, to touch you. But my brain…It’s having trouble processing that the man I love is the same man who spent the last four years making my life hell.”

Don’s face softens and he puts his hand over my hand.

“You forgave Echolls for how he treated you. Can you forgive me?”  
“I’m going to need some time Don.”  
“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not going anywhere.”  
Don smiles at me and pulls my hand to his mouth to kiss it.

“I am going to keep coming back every day and sleeping in your bed though.”  
I wink at him and lean in to kiss him again.

There’s a knock on the door.   
“Don’t get up. I’ll get the door.”

I get up and go over to the door and open it. Weevil is standing on the other side.  
“It’s time to go V.”  
“Yeah, okay. Let me get my things.”

I grab my bag and lean over to brush a quick kiss on Don’s lips.   
“I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”  
“Okay.”

He raises his voice slightly and looks at Weevil.  
“You let anything happen to my girl and I’ll put your nuts in a vice Navarro.”

Weevil raises his eyebrows and says:  
“Threat noted. Let’s go V.”


	7. Safety

When we get to the elevator, Weevil says:  
“I bought groceries. I know you’re just as happy to live on take-out as anything else, but I prefer real food.”  
“Real food…pssh.”  
I wave my hand at him.  
“Eat take-out like the rest of us.”  
He looks at me and says:  
“No. I’m gonna cook dinner for you. Once you eat it, you aren’t going to want take-out either.”  
“Pretty high bar you’re setting for yourself there buddy.”  
“Don’t worry. I can reach it.”

As we walk to his motorcycle he says:  
“I also brought sheets so I can sleep on the couch.”  
“Oh.”  
“I just figured you wouldn’t want me in the bed since you’re stuck with me for more than a night. And I know Lamb doesn’t want me in the bed.”  
“Since when have you ever done what Don Lamb wants?”  
“Valid point. But what about you V?”

I look down as I pick up my helmet. Then I answer him quietly:  
“I like having you in bed with me. You make me feel safe. I haven’t felt safe while I’m sleeping in a really long time.”

He puts his hand on my hip and the other on my chin, directing me to be both closer to him and looking at him.   
“I wasn't going to bring it up, but do you get those nightmares every night?”  
“Yeah...not always the same one, but I can't remember a night in the past few years when I haven't had a nightmare.”  
“Even when you've been with Logan?”  
“Yup. Even with Logan. In fact, those nights tend to be the dreams where he features heavily.”  
“And you don't have nightmares about me?”  
“Why would I? Because you're a big tough biker? Weevil, you are a marshmallow when it comes to me. Even when we've fought I know you have my back. I know you would never let anyone or anything hurt me. And if someone did, you'd make them regret it.”  
“And you don't feel that way about Echolls?”  
“No. Logan has always been protective and possessive, but he's also been the one to hurt me. Or instigate someone else hurting me.”

I feel his fingers tighten on my hip a moment before he pulls me closer and gently kisses my forehead.  
“Let’s go home V.”  
I grab his hand and squeeze for a moment before saying:  
“Yeah. Let’s go. Someone promised me a ‘better than take-out’ dinner.”  
“Oh, you doubt me now. But after dinner, you’ll be begging me for more.”  
He winks at me and gets on the bike. I laugh while climbing on behind him and putting my helmet on.

When we get to the apartment, Weevil says:  
“I’ll take Backup for a walk. Why don’t you make a salad? I’m assuming you can handle making a salad.”

I smack his arm and say:  
“Yes, I can make a salad. Geez.”

I walk into the kitchen and pull out salad ingredients. Then I start opening cupboards until I find a bowl. Weevil and Backup leave and I lock the door behind them. I quickly assemble the salad and place it in the fridge. (I should shower now while he’s gone so I can make him help me rummage through those boxes after dinner…)

When I get out of the shower and head out to the living room, Weevil is back and in the process of making dinner.  
“Your phone rang V. It was your Dad, so I answered it. He’d like you to call him back.”  
“Thanks. I’ll go do that now.”

I pick up my phone and head into the bedroom. I dial Dad’s number and wait for him to answer.  
“Number one daughter.”  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Why did Eli answer your phone?”  
“Now, see, I would bet that if you had asked him that he would have answered you.”  
“And yet, you are being evasive.”  
“He’s staying with me while I’m here.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Liam wants to hurt me.” (I say, mumbling.)  
“WHAT?!?!?”  
“Daddy, breathe. I’m safe here. Weevil isn’t letting me out of his sight unless I’m surrounded by other people. He, Leo, and Don are all being extra over-protective. I’m okay. I promise.”

I can hear him taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. I also hear his front door open and close and Dad whisper:  
“Don’t you go anywhere. We need to have a talk when I’m done with Veronica.”

“Daddy, don’t be mad at Leo. He didn’t do anything wrong. He tried to convince me to let him protect me. I insisted on Weevil instead.”  
“Fine. I want to talk to Eli.”  
“Poor Weevil, everyone wants to lecture him on how to protect me.”

I walk back out to the kitchen. I hold my phone out to Weevil and say:  
“I’m sorry.”

He takes the phone, kisses the top of my head and walks out of the room.  
“Yes, Sheriff?”

I can’t hear the conversation past that, he must have closed the door.

Weevil comes back into the room and hands me my phone back.   
“He says he’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Oh, goody.”  
“Do you have homework or something? Dinner’s going to be a little while.”  
“What? I can’t just sit here and enjoy the sight of you being all domestic?”  
“Oh? Is this enjoyable to you Mars? Is there something I can do to make your evening better?”

I waggle my eyebrows at him and say:  
“Lose the shirt babe.”  
Weevil laughs and shakes his head.  
“No way V. Cooking shirtless is the express train to chest burns. No thank you.”  
“Aw, man. Guess I’ll have to find some shirtless man on tv to ogle.”  
I flop down on the couch and flip channels until I find some action movie filled with explosions, fast cars, and pretty male stars.  
“Someone is bound to lose a shirt in this one.”

Weevil finishes with his dinner prep and says:  
“I’m going to go shower while dinner cooks. Since you’re already in your pyjamas I assume we are not going for a ride after dinner.”  
“I’d like to just bask in the domestic bliss that is living with you, Eli.”  
I bat my eyelashes at him and laugh at his response of rolling his eyes.  
“Try not to get into any trouble while I’m showering V.”  
“I think I can handle being alone for a few minutes. I have Backup.”

Weevil leaves the room and I hear the shower start. Then my phone rings. I get up to answer it.  
“Hello?”  
“Veronica? It’s Dr. Griffin.”  
“Dr. Griffin? Is everything okay with Don?”  
“I’m sorry Veronica. About 30 minutes ago Don started seizing. His brain bleed is getting worse. We’ve had to sedate him and we need to operate tonight.”  
“Okay. There’s no point in me coming in, right? I won’t be allowed to see him?”  
“No Veronica. You would not be allowed to see him until after his surgery. He’s already being prepped. He should be back in his room by 9:00 am tomorrow. I would recommend being here for then. We will of course call if anything happens.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Griffin.”  
“Goodnight Veronica. Try not to worry, we do these surgeries all the time and Don is strong.”  
“Okay. Goodnight Dr. Griffin.”

I hang up the phone and then sit there staring at the tv but not actually watching until Weevil comes back into the room.

He approaches me quickly and kneels down in front of me, wiping my cheeks with his thumbs.  
“Why are you crying V?”  
“Don started seizing. They’re taking him into surgery now.”  
Weevil wraps his arms around me and says:  
“Veronica. They do these surgeries all the time. Don will be fine. He’s a tough sonofabitch. When is he supposed to be out of surgery?”  
“Dr. Griffin says he should be back in his room by 9 am.”  
“Okay. So we’ll have dinner, we’ll watch a movie, and then we’ll go to bed and I’ll get you to the hospital before Don is back in his room.”  
“Thank you Weevil.”

I kiss him on the cheek and say:  
“Is dinner going to be ready soon? I’m starving.”  
Weevil laughs and stands up.  
“It should be ready any minute, but V? You’re always hungry.”

A few minutes later we’re both sitting on the couch eating dinner (I won’t tell him this, but this may be better than any take-out I’ve ever eaten) and watching some 90s teen movie. When I’m done eating I adjust how I’m sitting so I am lying on the couch with my head in Weevil’s lap. He just smirks and shakes his head at me. When he’s done eating he starts stroking my hair absently. I don’t remember the end of the movie. When I wake up I’m in bed, the room is dark, and Weevil is next to me. I start to get up, but Weevil reaches out, wraps his arms around me, and pulls me back into him.  
“I cleaned up, took Backup out, all the lights are off, and the door is locked. Turn off your brain for a while and go to sleep V.”  
“One question before I do that…Where did my t-shirt go?”  
“Vinyl lettering on the back was sticking to my chest. The sports bra is fine V. I won’t try anything.”  
“I know.”  
I snuggle back into his arms, feeling safer than I have in years, and allow myself to drift off into sleep.


	8. Giant Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how happy I am that y'all like this story! You're all amazing. <3!!

When I wake up it’s still dark in the bedroom. I’m facing Weevil now (still securely wrapped in his arms of course…who knew that the badass biker liked to cuddle?) and he’s sound asleep, so I know it wasn’t a nightmare that woke me up. (Why am I awake?) I hear sounds coming from the living room. Sounds like papers being moved and drawers in the kitchen being opened and closed. Backup is out there, not barking. (Did they do something to Backup? Or is it someone he knows?) I try to carefully climb out of Weevil’s arms, but they just tighten around me and he mumbles:  
“Go back to sleep V.”

I put my hand over his mouth and his eyes open. I move my head in the direction of the living room and I can see in his eyes when he registers that we aren’t alone. He lets me go and I grab Mr. Sparky from my purse next to the bed. We both get up and quietly make our way out of the bedroom, Weevil’s hand reassuringly on my lower back. I reach a point in the hallway where I can clearly see who is in the living room area.  
“Logan! What the hell are you doing here?!?”  
“Checking on you.”  
“Well, pro tip: I’m not in the kitchen drawers. I’m going to ask again, what are you doing here?”  
“Checking on you, but when I saw Weevil’s bike outside and the couch empty in here I knew he was in bed with you again. I didn’t want to come in, in case you were…somehow less clothed than you currently are, so I decided to dig through Lamb’s things since I was here anyway.”  
“Well, that was a stupid choice. You scared me half to death.”  
“Well, if Weevil had been sleeping on the couch as he should be, he would have heard me come in.”  
“Like this is my fault man? You broke in while we were sleeping! When you know someone is after V? What the hell is your problem?”

Weevil steps out from beside me and towards Logan. I reach out and grab his hand. When he turns back to look at me I say:  
“Eli, don’t. Logan is leaving.”  
“Maybe Weevil should leave. I’ll stay and protect you.”

Weevil and I both look at Logan like he’s grown a second head. Weevil growls at Logan:  
“Are you kidding me, man? Once again, you broke in and scared Veronica half to death and now you want her to kick me out so you can protect her?”

Weevil turns to me and says:  
“V…This idiot better leave on his own or he’s going to need an ambulance.”  
I step closer to Weevil and whisper in his ear:  
“Go back to bed Eli. I’ll get rid of Logan and be right in.”  
Weevil looks at Logan and then back to me, kisses me on the cheek and says:  
“Fine. But if he is not gone in the next five minutes I will remove him myself.”  
“Uh-huh. Go to bed dear.”  
Weevil rolls his eyes at me and leaves the room. I turn to Logan and say:  
“It’s time for you to leave…Now.”  
“Come on Ronnie. I came to check on you.”  
“You went about it wrong. You want to check on me again? Call. Don’t break into the apartment in the middle of the night.”  
“Okay. I’m sorry. I’ll leave, but can you please consider getting me or Leo to protect you instead of Weevil?”  
“What is your problem with Weevil? I mean, besides the obvious fact that Lilly used to sleep with him.”  
“I just don’t trust him.”  
“Well, I do! Eli has never done anything to make anyone believe that he would hurt me or allow anyone else to hurt me. He has gone against his friends and his family to protect me! I’m sorry you don’t like him Logan, but this is none of your business.”  
“You’re sleeping with him.”

Logan looks crestfallen like I’ve disappointed him.

“Only in the most literal sense. I am not having sex with Weevil. I am sleeping in the same bed as him. He is holding me when I cry and comforting me when I have a nightmare. I love him. He’s one of my best friends and one of the few people in this world that I trust completely.”  
“I’m never getting you back, am I?”  
“I don’t know Logan. But for right now, we’re broken up. You need to leave.”  
“Okay. I’m sorry. Goodnight Veronica.”

Logan hands me the spare key he used to get in and leaves, closing the door behind him. I walk up to the door, lock it, and start walking back to the bedroom. I stop and look at Backup:  
“You are supposed to be a guard dog! When someone uninvited comes in you are supposed to bark, not roll over for belly rubs! Useless.”  
Backup at least has the decency to look ashamed.

When I got back to the bedroom, Weevil is laying on his back in the middle of the bed.  
“We just giving up on pretending we have our own sides of the bed?”  
“Yup. You end up tangled up with me as soon as you fall asleep. You may as well start that way.”

He holds his hand out for me.  
“Come back to bed V. We don’t have to be up for a couple more hours.”  
“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep now.”  
“Come try babe. It’s the middle of the night.”  
I nod and climb into bed. I put my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.  
“Is this weird Eli?”  
“Is what weird V?”  
“Us sleeping together like this. I mean, we’ve gone from friends to very domestic in no time flat.”  
“Yeah, we have. I don’t find it weird though. More like this is how it’s supposed to be.”  
“That’s how I feel too, but…”  
“But you love Don.”  
“I think so? It feels like I love him, but…he’s been so awful to me.”  
“Okay, well…let's just focus on seeing Don through surgery and recovery and see what happens from there. I’m not going anywhere until I know you are safe.”  
“Ugh…I feel like one of those flaky awful girls.”  
“Don’t V. Things are crazy right now. Everything will work out how they are supposed to. Now go to sleep.”

Weevil kisses my head and then gently rubs my back until I start to fall asleep. As I’m passing into sleep I hear him whisper:  
“I love you Veronica, and I’ll keep loving you…in whatever way you’ll let me.”

When I woke up a few hours later, Weevil was up and gone with Backup again. There was another note on the kitchen counter for me: ’Made you breakfast. It's in the microwave. There's a fresh pot of coffee. -E.’ I go shower and get ready for the day. By the time I'm out they still aren't back, so I reheat my food and pour myself some coffee. By the time I'm done eating, they still aren’t back and I’m starting to get worried. I find my phone and call Weevil’s cell. He answers and says:  
“Hey V. We’ll be home in a minute. We ran into a giant rat we couldn’t avoid dealing with. I’ll explain when I get there.”  
Then he hangs up. (I didn’t even get to talk…how rude.)

A couple of minutes later I hear the door unlock, and then Weevil and Backup walk in.  
“What happened?”  
“We ran into Vinnie Van Lowe.”  
“Ah, giant rat….I understand now. What did he want?”  
“To hand me this envelope of pictures and videos apparently. Says he took the same pictures to Don too.”  
“What are the pictures of?”  
I grab the envelope from him.  
“Mostly of us. He says the videos are very interesting. We should watch them before heading to the hospital so you know what you’re in for with Don.”

I open the envelope and take the pictures out. Weevil is right, most of the pictures are of us, but there’s one of me and Leo kissing at the hospital.  
“I can explain that.”  
I point to the picture of Leo and me.  
“I don’t need an explanation for anything, V. I’m your friend, protector, and domestic partner…Not your boyfriend. Nothing Vinnie just gave us is going to upset me.”

I put the pictures down and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his waist and say:  
“Have I told you lately that I love you?”  
Weevil laughs, leans down and gently kisses my lips, then says:  
“V, I love you, and I can forgive most things, but quoting Elvis songs at me might be a deal-breaker.”  
“Yeah…blame my Dad for that one. It’s a genetic personality defect.”  
I wink at him and walk back over to the pictures.

“Well, at least Vinnie showed his hand by giving these to us. I know exactly where his cameras are.”  
“And you have to admit we look damn good in bed together.”  
“Well, that’s true. I guess we should watch the videos to see what else he has.”

Weevil grabs my laptop off the counter and we go sit on the couch. I queue up the first video. When I press play, I see Don’s hospital room. When I turn up the volume I can hear myself grumbling about being a badass with a taser. Weevil laughs and kisses the top of my head.  
“Of course you’re a badass.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
We watch the rest of the video in silence. It cuts out right after I leave Don’s room with Weevil.  
“Well, that was extra fun and embarrassing. Shall we watch the other one?”  
“Yeah.”  
I queue up the second video and see Don’s bed. I watch the video as Weevil carries me into the bedroom, takes off my shirt, and lays me in bed. He then leaves (I assume to clean up, take Backup out, and lock up). While he’s gone I toss and turn and whimper (I guess I had my nightly nightmare while he wasn’t there).   
“Oh, V…I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you had your nightmare.”  
“It’s okay. I’m alone when I have them most nights.”

We keep watching and see Logan enter the bedroom. He stands there staring at us for almost a full minute before leaving again.  
“He did come in the bedroom. Why would he lie?”  
“I don’t know for sure V, but the look on his face was pure heartbreak. I think we should let the lie slide.”  
“Not exactly my style, but fine. Just this once.”

We watch the rest of the video playout, nothing else unexpected happens before it cuts.

“Those weren’t bad. Nothing I can’t explain to Don if necessary.”  
“I can talk to him too if I need to, V. We should get going so I can get to work after taking you to the hospital.”  
“Thanks, Eli.”

We leave the apartment, locking the door behind us.


	9. More Questions...Less Answers

When we get to the hospital and get off the bike I turn to Weevil and say:  
“Why did Vinnie give us and Don the pictures? Who hired him to take them? He’s never passed up an opportunity for a payday.”  
“I am shocked it took you that long to ask those questions. You’re slipping Mars.”  
“So, you have no answers for me then.”  
“Yeah, no. I got nothing V. Vinnie didn’t tell me anything.”  
“Okay. I’ll get answers out of him myself.”  
We get off the elevator on the fifth floor and I walk smack into Vinnie. I grab the front of his jacket and say:  
“How convenient. I was just planning your ‘accidental’ death.”  
“Oh, hello Veronica. Did you enjoy your present?”  
“Vinnie…Who hired you to take pictures of me?”  
“Noone.”  
“Vinnie, don’t make me call your mother.”  
“Honestly Veronica. No-one hired me to take pictures of you. I may have been hired to get surveillance of the Sheriff’s hospital room and house though. The gold mine of images of you with various men was just a happy side effect.”  
“Who hired you to watch Don?”  
“I can’t say, Veronica. PI-Client privilege.”  
“Yeah, that’s not a thing. Speak Vinnie, or Mr.Sparky is going to come out to play.”  
“Why are you so mean Veronica? Is it because Navarro here just cuddles and doesn’t do any of the fun stuff?”

I reach out to stop Weevil from moving towards Vinnie.

“Vinnie, I’ve always been mean to you, it’s our thing. Speak.”  
“Ugh. Fine. It was Liam Fitzpatrick.”  
“Did you give him these pictures Vinnie?”  
“No. Of course not. Do you know how quickly your Dad would separate my head from my body if I was the reason Liam killed you? I’m quite fond of my head.”  
“So what did you give him?”  
“Pictures of the empty apartment, pictures of Lamb’s hospital room when you weren’t there, and pictures of Sacks standing guard.”  
“When did you install the camera in Don’s room?”  
“That first night, after you left, before Sacks came on duty. I walked right in. Security around here sucks.”  
“Agreed. And the cameras at the apartment?”  
“That same night…Thankfully, since Backup is not a fan of mine.”  
“And the picture of Leo and I?”  
“I was on the other side of the nurse's station. You didn’t even look my way.”  
“And the parkade?”  
“I went down when I saw Navarro come up. Figured I might get something juicy.”  
“Did you give these pictures to Don or to the nurses?”  
“The nurses. They wouldn’t let me in, and I didn’t think I could talk my way past Leo.”  
“So what’s your angle here Vinnie? You just gave us the pictures? Why?”  
“I was going to try to use them against you, but couldn’t figure out who was most likely to pay me for them…I have held on to the originals though, they may come in handy at some point.”  
“I expect nothing less from you, Vinnie.”

I begin to walk away and I hear Weevil say:  
“Vinnie, if anyone else gets their hands on these pictures, I will separate your head from your body.”  
“For some reason, I’m less scared of you than I am of Keith.”

Vinnie walks away, and Weevil says:  
“V, I have to go to work. Are you okay here?”  
“Yeah. I’ll get Leo to drive me home later and stay with me until you get there.”  
“Do that. Please be safe, V. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

He kisses me on the cheek, waves at Leo, and walks away.

“Hey, Leo. Is he back in the room?”  
“Yeah.”

I start walking into the room, and Leo says:  
“What did Vinnie do?”  
“Took a bunch of pictures of me. Actually, can you grab the envelope he left at the nurse's station?”  
“Yeah. Can I look at them?”  
“Yes. Fair warning, there’s one of us and a lot of Weevil and me.”  
“Thanks for the heads up.”  
“Oh, Leo? When are you off today?”  
“In three hours.”  
“Do you think you can take me back to the apartment and hang out with me until Weevil gets home from work?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thanks.”

I enter Don’s room and close the door. I put my things down in my chair and put my hand on Don’s cheek.  
“Are you sleeping?”  
“Ronnie?”  
“I’m here. How are you feeling?”  
“Like crap. Can you help me sit up?”

I adjust his bed so he’s more upright than he’s been in days.  
“Better?”  
“Painwise? No. But I can see you better, and you can show me what’s in the envelope that’s in the chair.”  
“It’s just pictures, Don. Just Vinnie being Vinnie.”

He looks at me with his ‘interrogation stare’ and says in his best sheriff voice:  
“Show me, Veronica.”  
“You know that stare and that voice has NEVER worked on me, right?”  
“Veronica.”  
“You know, only you can sound so exasperated while saying my name.”  
I pick up the envelope. Before handing it to him I say:  
“I don’t want you getting worked up. Nothing has happened between Eli and me, and Leo is just a friend.”  
“Give me the envelope.”

I hand it to him and sit down in the chair.

“Was this yesterday when you left the room?”  
He shows me the picture of Leo and me.  
“Yes. I asked him to kiss me to see if I was just losing my mind.”  
“And?”  
“And it was a lovely kiss, but I felt absolutely nothing.”  
“Okay. Then it doesn’t matter.”

He keeps flipping through the pictures, stopping and staring occasionally.  
“You and Navarro look awfully cozy in my bed.”  
“He’s my friend Don. And apparently he likes to cuddle.”  
“I really expected him to be more of a ‘hit it and quit it’ type guy.”  
“Maybe he is with girls he has sex with. Nothing has happened.”  
“Ronnie, I am looking at a picture of the two of you in a very loving embrace in the parkade.”  
“We were talking about my nightmares. He was comforting me.”  
He sighs and says:  
“Okay. Fine. I will try to control my jealousy. I think this one is my favourite.”  
He holds up a picture of me in my shorts and sports bra, sprawled in the bed, alone.  
“Well, then, that is my gift to you. Enjoy it.”  
“I will. At least until I get to be the guy cuddling with you at night.”

I take the pictures and envelope and put them on the table. I go to sit back down in the chair, but Don grabs my arm and pulls me to the bed.  
“What’s going on Veronica? What are you worried about?”  
“If Liam is after me, why did he hire Vinnie to watch you?”  
“That’s a nice deflective question. You know that’s not what I was asking about.”  
“But it’s what I want to talk about right now.”  
“Fine. But we will discuss what is really bothering you afterwards.”  
“Fine. Why did Liam hire Vinnie to watch you?”  
“Honestly?”  
“No, Don. Please. Lie to me.”

I must have rolled my eyes because Don laughed and said:  
“Aren’t you ever worried about pulling your eye muscles? You roll them so much.”  
“Only at you. Answer the question.”  
“Well, that’s just not true. But I think Liam wants to keep an eye on me to find out if he has to try to buy the new sheriff.”  
“Well, he can’t buy my dad.”  
“No, but if Vinnie gave him these pictures he will use them to try to control Keith.”  
“Vinnie says he didn’t. He says that he only gave him pictures of the empty apartment and your room when I wasn’t here.”  
“And you trust Vinnie?”  
“About as far as I can throw him, but I think he was telling the truth about this.”  
“Okay. Assuming you’re right, then Liam will try to get someone to run against Keith in the election. Someone he can control…You know, since I can’t go back to the force.”

I look at him and reach out to touch his cheek.  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Veronica, I have a metal plate holding my skull together. I would never get medical clearance.”  
“Things could get better Don.”  
“Come here, Ronnie.”

He pulls me towards him until I have no choice but to straddle his legs and sit on his lap. He reaches out and strokes my cheek and hair.  
“Nothing is going to change. I’m never going to be a cop again.”  
“What about a P.I.? You could do that.”  
“I’m far too corrupt for that.”  
“Uh, hello? You’ve met Vinnie, right?”  
“Valid point. What I should have said is that I’m way too corrupt to work with you.”  
“Well, that’s true. Everyone knows that everything I do is completely on the up and up.”  
Don rolled his eyes at me and pulled my face closer to his.  
“You’re so full of shit Mars.”

I laughed and closed the distance between us to kiss him. When we broke apart he said:  
“I’ve always wanted to run a bar. Maybe I’ll open one.”  
“Where?”  
“Wherever. I’m not particularly attached to Neptune.”  
“Hmm. Good to know.”


	10. Progress?

I lean down to kiss him again, and the door opens. I hear a man (he sounds very familiar…oh no…) clear his throat. Don looks over my shoulder and turns pale. (Well, shit.)  
“Hi, Keith.”

I quickly (but carefully) scramble off of Don’s lap and look at my dad.  
“Hi, Daddy.”  
“Veronica. Can you give Don and me a minute please?”

(He said that like it was a question, but I don’t think it was a question.)  
“Of course. Please remember he just had surgery. At least wait for him to be out of the hospital before you kill him.”

I lean over and kiss Don’s cheek. I whisper in his ear:  
“The only way to get on his good side now is to apologize for everything…Everything Don.”  
He smirks before I finish speaking and whispers back:  
“Even the extremely dirty thoughts I’m currently having about his daughter?”  
“Uh…no. Probably best not to mention those.”

“Veronica. Get out.”  
“Going. I’ll just be out in the hall…with Leo. Play nice.”

I step out of the room and Leo looks at me apologetically.   
“I didn’t tell him about you and Don, Veronica.”  
“I know. He just has impeccable timing…Oh shit. The pictures are in there, sitting on the table.”  
“Well, he’s seen you with Don now. And he’s seen you kiss me…It’s just the ‘in bed with Weevil’ ones you really need to be worried about.”  
“Yeah, that and the fact that Vinnie was taking pictures of me in the first place.”  
“Yeah, that could cause an explosion.”

Just then we hear my father say:  
“Veronica. Leo. Get in here. Both of you.”

We look at each other with matching expressions of fear and open the door.

Dad is holding the pictures up when we walk in.  
“What are these?”  
“Um, pictures sir.”

“Leo…The only person in this room I might be willing to accept attitude from at the moment is Don.”  
“Sorry, sir.”

“Dad, Vinnie took them.”  
“Why?”  
“Liam hired him to watch Don. He got these in the process.”  
“Did he give them to Liam?”  
“He says he didn’t. He says he gave Liam pictures of Don alone here, and the apartment when it was empty.”  
“Do we believe him?”  
“He seemed to be telling the truth for once. Said you’d separate his head from his body if he gave Liam something that Liam ended up using to hurt me.”  
“Ah, he knows me so well.”

I walk over to the edge of the bed and perch beside Don. He puts his hand on my back and rubs small circles with his thumb. Dad looks at us and says:  
“So this is a thing that’s happening now?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Jesus, Don. You must really want to both date my daughter and not die at my hands. I don’t think you’ve ever called me sir before.”  
“I’m sure I have, sir.”

I look at him and roll my eyes.  
“Just call him Keith. You’ve known him for years.”  
“Yes, he’s known me since the daughter he now wants to date was barely a teenager. And he was…how old were you Don?”  
“30, give or take a few months.”  
“That’s quite the age difference. Don’t you think?”  
“Daddy. Did he do anything inappropriate while I was a minor?”  
“Not that I know of…”  
“Well then, you can’t hold the age difference against him. If it doesn’t bother me, it shouldn’t bother you.”  
“I’m your father. It’s my job to be bothered.”  
“Fine. Be bothered. Can we discuss something more important than my sex life please?”

Don looks at me and pokes me in the back.  
“Sex life? Are we having sex? Did I somehow miss that? Oh, unless you mean you’re having sex with Leo or Navarro.”  
“Oh shut up.”

I look at Dad and say:  
“Why are you here?”  
“I just wanted to see how Don was doing, and let him know that unfortunately as things stand we can’t bring him back to the force.”

Don rubbed my back and said:  
“That’s what we figured anyways. It’s okay. I’ll do everything I can to make sure you get elected as Sheriff.”  
“You’re really okay with this Don?”  
“No Sheriff, I’m not. But I don’t really have a choice do I?”  
“No, I don’t suppose you do. Leo, let’s give Veronica a few minutes with Don and then you can take her home. I’ll stay with Don until Sacks gets here.”  
Leo nods.

I watch while Dad and Leo leave the room, and then get up from the bed to remove the camera from where Vinnie had placed it.  
“Should have done that earlier. Oh well.”

I shove the camera in my bag and step back to the bed.  
“So how do we want to spend these ‘few minutes’ they have so graciously awarded us?”  
Don pulls me back onto his lap and says:  
“I can think of a few ideas.”  
He then wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I pull back a little and say:  
“If your ideas only take a few minutes I may have to rethink this ‘dating a much older guy’ thing.”  
“Brat.”  
He winces as he leans back on his pillow.  
“How’s your head?”  
“It hurts, but they have me on pretty good meds.”  
I lean forward and gently kiss his forehead and cheeks.  
“Poor Don. What can I do?”

He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks.  
“No. I’m not doing that with my ex-boyfriend and my father right outside.”  
“Fine. Just kiss me and tell me you’ll be safe until I see you again.”  
“That I can do.”

I lean forward and gently ease into a kiss. He puts his hand on the back of my head and pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. By the time someone knocks on the door we’re both breathing heavily and I can feel his arousal under me.  
“You might want to get a hold of yourself before my father comes in.”  
“You’re probably right. Probably best not to annoy him too much right now.”  
Someone knocks again.  
“I have to go. I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
He pulls me down for one last kiss.  
“Okay. Be safe. And take those cameras down when you get home. I don’t think Vinnie needs any more pictures of you partially dressed.”  
“I will.”

I climb off his lap, grab my bag, and walk out the door. When I get outside Dad and Leo are both waiting for me.  
“Be nice to him Dad. He’s in a lot of pain.”  
“I’m always nice.”  
He kisses the top of my head and then says:  
“Take her straight home, Leo.”  
“Yes sir.”

Dad walks into Don’s room and Leo says:  
“Let’s go, Veronica.”  
“Yeah, okay.”

When we get back to Don’s apartment the front door is open.   
“What the hell? I know Eli locked that when we left.”  
“Wait in the car, Veronica.”  
“Yeah, to hell with that. You can go first, but I’m coming with you. Backup is in there.”  
“Fine. Stay behind me.”

As we approach the door I can see that the lock has been forced open (note to self: call locksmith) and the living room has been ransacked. As Leo enters the apartment I pull out my phone and text Vinnie:  
‘I need every picture and video you have from Lamb’s apartment. And I need them now.’

Then I call Dad.  
“Yes, Veronica?”  
“Dad, don’t react. I don’t want Don to worry.”  
“Okay.”  
“His apartment was broken in to. It happened before we got here. Leo’s checking it out now.”  
“Okay. Once Sacks gets here I’ll come to the apartment to meet you for dinner.”  
“Thanks, Daddy. Please don’t tell Don.”

I hang up and follow Leo into the apartment.   
“There’s no-one here Veronica, but I heard whimpering coming from the master bathroom. I didn’t want to open the door in case Backup was scared. Thought you should be the one to get him.”  
“Thanks, Leo.”

I walk into the bedroom and say:  
“Backup? It’s me. I’m opening the door.”

I open the door and see Backup cowering under the bathroom counter.  
“What happened, baby? You’re a guard dog. What are you so scared of?”  
Backup looks up at me and then walks over and leans against my legs. I scratch him behind the ears and quickly check him for wounds.

“Is he okay?”  
“Yeah. Seems to be just scared.”  
“Good. Why don’t you go sit down? I’ll call the locksmith.”

I nod and walk out to the living room. I sit on the couch and pull out my phone. There’s a couple of messages from Vinnie.  
‘Why do you need more pictures than what I’ve already given you?’  
‘Oh. I understand. I’ll be right over.’

I dial Weevil’s number (I need to let him know what’s going on).  
“V? What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t want you to worry. I’m fine. Leo’s with me.”  
Weevil growls on the other end of the phone.  
“I’m coming home.”  
“No, you aren’t. There’s nothing you can do here. The apartment was broken into while I wasn’t home. Backup’s fine, just scared. I can’t tell if anything is missing. Leo is here, Dad is on his way, the locksmith is coming, and Vinnie is bringing me the footage from his cameras.”  
“V…”  
“I’m fine Eli. Finish your shift and by the time you get home I’ll have this place in tip-top shape again.”  
“Veronica, I don’t know. I think I should just come home.”  
“Eli, I’m fine. I promise. I will be here when you get home, and until then I’m sure I’ll have Leo and my Dad here with me.”  
“Okay. I’ll be home right after work. Please call me if you need me sooner.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you when you get here.”

After I hang up, Backup jumps up on the couch and lays his head on my lap.  
“Aw, poor scared puppy.”  
I gently pet him and scratch behind his ears. As I’m sitting there, Vinnie walks in.  
“Wow…Love what you’ve done with the place, Ronnie.”  
“Oh, shut up Vinnie. Do you have those pictures I asked for?”  
“Yeah. Here.”  
Vinnie hands me a stack of pictures. I look at the first one and say:  
“Goddamn jackass.”  
Leo walks over, takes the pictures from me, and says:  
“Of course. Because we don’t have enough on our plates with Liam.”  
“Yeah, sorry, that might be my fault. He may have seen the other pictures.”  
Vinnie shrugs and walks out of the apartment.


	11. Why Can't We Just Be Normal?

I look at the door as Vinnie leaves and say:  
“Ugh. That man infuriates me.”  
“He has that effect on most people.”

I grab my phone and dial Logan’s number.  
“Veronica.”  
“Can you come to Don’s apartment? We need to talk.”  
“I’m with Parker right now.”  
“Great. Bring her with. I just need to ask you about something.”

I hang up the phone as Dad walks in.  
“Wow. It’s a disaster in here.”  
“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”  
“Do we know who did this?”  
I hand him the pictures.  
“It was Logan? This doesn’t seem like his style.”  
“You know he has a jealous streak.”  
“Still…This level of destruction?”  
“Once, in high school, he smashed my headlights with a crowbar. The only reason he stopped there was because Weevil stepped in.”  
“I still think we’re missing something. I’m not buying that he did this. For starters, why is Backup afraid if it was Logan who was here?”  
“Well, he’s on his way here now. We can ask him. In the meantime, will you two help me clean up?”

They both nod and we get to work, each taking a different room. While I’m finishing up in the living room, Logan and Parker walk in. I smile at them and say:

“Hey, Parker.”  
“Hey, Veronica. Is this where you are living? What happened to the door?”  
“We had a break-in. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to Logan about.”  
“Why me?”

I gesture towards the couch and say:  
“Take a look at the pictures.”

Logan sits down and flips through the pictures Vinnie just brought over.   
“Veronica. You thought I did this because of these pictures? Did you happen to notice the clothes I’m wearing in these?”  
“Jeans, a shirt. What’s so special about them?”  
“It’s what I was wearing last night. These pictures are from last night when I came to check on you. Vinnie gave you old pictures. I’d bet anything it was Liam or his goons who did this. Clearly looking for something. What is Don not telling you?”  
“I don’t know. It’s possible he doesn’t know either. He did just have a massive brain bleed and surgery you know.”  
“Yeah, I know. Listen, it’s not safe for you to stay here. Even with Backup and Weevil.”  
“Are you kidding? It’s even safer now. If this break-in was Liam, he either found what he was looking for or he didn’t and now knows it’s not here. He won’t be back.”  
“Unless he happened to notice your clothes and dog in an apartment they don’t belong in…In which case he will be back.”  
“If he had realized the clothes were mine or that Backup was my dog he would have still been here when I got home. No, he hasn’t made the connection yet. I mean, why would he? Why would Veronica Mars be living at Don Lamb’s apartment?”  
“That’s the question I keep asking myself. I’m sorry this happened Ronnie, but it wasn’t me. Be safe okay? And call me if you need anything.”  
“Yeah. Thanks, Logan. Sorry about interrupting your date, Parker.”  
“No problem. I just want you to be safe Veronica.”

Parker hugs me before they both walk out the door. Once they’ve left I say:  
“So, eavesdroppers, what do you think?”  
“I think Logan is right. It was Liam.”  
“Yeah, me too. Leo?”  
“I agree. I also agree with Logan that it’s not safe here anymore.”  
“See…I disagree with that.”  
I look at Dad in shock (I really expected to have to argue with him about this).  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I think your instincts are right. If Liam knew Backup was yours he would have been waiting for you to come home. He either found what he was looking for or figured out it wasn’t here.”  
“So I’m outnumbered then?”  
“Yup. Sorry, Leo.”  
“Fine. Request permission to sleep on the couch here then.”  
Another voice replies:  
“Request denied.”

I turn towards the door to see Weevil standing there.  
“You aren’t supposed to be off work yet. I told you not to come home early.”  
“Yeah, well. You aren’t the boss of me and I was worried.”  
He walks over to me and puts his arms around my waist. I snuggle into his chest and can feel more than hear him say:  
“I understand you want to protect Veronica, Leo, but I’ve got her. We’re going to change out the broken lock and get an extra lock installed. Keith is going to take Backup home so I don’t have to leave V to walk him anymore, and we’ll be fine.”  
“Okay. But, Veronica, if you change your mind I’ll be here in minutes. You know that, right?”  
“Yeah, Leo. I know. Thanks.”  
Dad clears his throat and says:  
“Leo, why don’t you head to the hospital to see if Don remembers what Liam could be looking for. Make sure you reassure him that Veronica was not here when it happened and that she’s fine.”  
“Yes sir.”

Leo walks towards the door, stopping briefly to kiss me on the cheek before walking out.

“Veronica, Eli, why don’t we sit down and have a little chat?”  
“Um, sure Mr. Mars.”

Weevil lets go of me and we walk over to the couch.  
“What’s up, Dad?”  
“Well, I’m just confused, and I’m hoping you can explain things to me. Don seems to think that you and he are together, but you and Eli are sleeping in the same bed and are being quite affectionate outside of bed. So what’s going on?”  
“Mr. Mars, Veronica and I have been friends for years, you know that. We’ve always been marginally affectionate. It’s definitely amped up now due to the circumstances, but we are just friends. She’s decided that she wants to give Don a chance and I’m not going to get in the way of that.”  
“And sleeping together? I mean, Don has a lovely couch right here.”  
“I have nightmares Daddy.”  
“I know. I’ve listened to you cry in your sleep for years.”  
“Well, I feel safer with Eli in the bed with me. His presence calms me.”  
“Okay. Well, I guess I’ll just have to get used to the new normal. My daughter dating a man 16 years older than her, but sleeping with a different man.”  
“You could get used to it or you could just not think about it, Daddy.”  
“Oh, trust me. I’ll be doing my best to not think about it.”

At that moment the locksmith arrived. Weevil went to the door to explain what he wanted.

“Daddy, help me remove Vinnie’s cameras before you leave?”  
“Yup. No problem.”

As we walk around the apartment removing cameras Dad says:  
“You let me know if you change your mind about having Leo here.”  
“I won’t, Dad. I’m perfectly fine with Eli.”  
“Okay daughter.”  
“One last thing, I couldn’t help but notice in a couple of those pictures that Eli has a tattoo of Lilly’s name on his side. Does that bother you?”  
“Why would it Dad? He loved her.”  
“Are you worried that maybe you are a replacement?”  
“No…I never worried about that with Logan either. Lilly and I are very different people.”  
“Okay, sweetie.”  
He kisses the side of my head and says:  
“I’m going to go home now. I’ll take Backup with me.”  
“Thanks, Daddy.”  
I walk him to the door, and after he leaves I say to Weevil:  
“Are you good here? I need to go put a load of laundry in and take a shower.”  
“Yeah. I’m good V. He’ll be done in a few minutes.”

I walk into the bedroom and collect all my clothes and Eli’s clothes that got thrown around the room, along with the bedding and put it all in the wash. I then look through Don’s dresser and closet for something to wear after my shower. (Sweatpants with a drawstring and a t-shirt, that’ll work.)

By the time I get out of the shower, it’s time to put the laundry in the dryer, so I do that before going out to the living room. The locksmith is gone and Eli is sitting on the couch by the time I walk into the room.  
“V? Don called. He says you need to call him back.”  
“Okay.”

I grab my phone and dial the number for Don’s hospital room.  
“Veronica? Are you alright?”  
“Of course I am. Leo was supposed to tell you that.”  
“He did, but I needed to hear it from you.”  
“Do you know what Liam was looking for Don?”  
“No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Honestly Ronnie. I have no idea.”  
“Okay. Try to get some rest. I have work in the morning, so I’ll be by after that.”  
“Make sure the door and the windows are locked.”  
“I am familiar with the proper usage of these items, yes. We got a locksmith to change the locks and add a new one.”  
“Good. And Navarro isn’t planning on leaving you again, right?’  
“This was not Eli’s fault Don. They broke in when neither of us was here.”  
“Yeah, be that as it may. The reason he’s with you, the reason I didn’t flip out at the sight of you wrapped around him in my bed, is that he’s supposed to keep you safe.”  
“And he does. Try not to worry. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
“I know.”

I hang up the phone and toss it on the counter. I then walk over to the couch and sit next to Eli.   
“Why can’t we ever just have a normal, calm day?”  
“It’s you, V. You attract all sorts of crazy.”  
“Oh…So everything’s my fault is it?”  
“I’m not saying that V. I’m saying that you have your own gravitational field and we all are drawn to you whether we want to be or not, so of course things are going to be crazy.”  
“Well, just for tonight can we pretend that we’re just normal 19-year-olds and cuddle on the couch while we watch a movie or something?”  
“I’m down for any plan that involves us cuddling on the couch.”  
“Pick a movie? I’ll scrounge up some popcorn.”  
“What are you in the mood for?”  
“Not an action or a mystery. Something where I don’t have to think.”  
“I can do that.”

I get up to get popcorn and when I come back, Eli has adjusted how he’s sitting so he’s closer to the arm of the couch. He gestures to the spot between his leg and the couch arm and says:  
“Sit here V. Put your legs over my lap, you’ll be more comfortable and it’ll be easier to share the popcorn.”  
“Okay.”

I sit down and after getting comfortable I say:  
“What movie did you choose?”  
“When Harry Met Sally.”  
“Seriously?”  
“What? It’s a classic for a reason V.”  
“I’ve never seen it.”  
“Well then, prepare to fall in love.”  
“Will it make me cry?”  
“Probably.”  
“Will you hold me if I cry?”  
“Anytime, anywhere babe.”  
“Okay. Start the movie. But I’m warning you now if it’s awful I’m never letting you choose again.”


	12. Changes

By the time we finish the popcorn the movie is only half over, so I put the bowl on the floor and curl up a bit more so I can rest my head on Eli’s shoulder.   
“This was a good movie choice.”  
“It gets better. The best scene is coming up. Shush.”  
“You are oddly into this movie Eli.”  
“I like Billy Crystal. Now be quiet.”  
I lift my head to stare at him in disbelief. He rolls his eyes and pauses the movie.  
“Let it go V. Watch the movie.”  
“I can’t…I’m…flabbergasted. You wanted to watch this romantic comedy from 1989 because you like Billy Crystal?”  
“Is that really so hard to believe?”  
“Yes.”  
He laughs and says:  
“Shut up V. I’m pressing play now.”  
“Fine.”  
I put my head back down on his shoulder and get comfortable again.  
“This is the best scene.”  
“They are in a diner, Eli. How is it the best scene?”  
“Just watch.”  
Halfway through the scene, I start laughing. He pauses the movie again.  
“What is your problem?”  
“No woman actually sounds like that unless she’s faking.”  
“I’ve had women sound like that V.”  
“Then they were faking dear.”  
“No way.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Well…they…dammit V.”  
I start laughing again and pat his chest.  
“Poor Eli.”  
“Sometimes I really hate you, Veronica.”  
“Don’t kid yourself, Eli. You don’t hate me.”  
He presses play and wraps his arm behind my back. We watch the rest of the movie like that. By the end, I’m crying and Eli has pulled me into his lap and is rubbing circles on my back and whispering calming words in my ear.   
“Why are you crying baby?”  
“It’s just so wonderful. They were friends for so long, and then they finally realized they loved each other and belonged together.”  
“So…happy tears then?”  
“Yes. I am a girl you know.”  
“I am painfully aware of that fact, yes.”  
I turn my head to look at him and he puts his hand to my cheek and kisses me softly. It takes me a second to realize it, but this isn’t one of our normal, friendly pecks. This is softer, more questioning. I pull away and say:  
“Eli…No.”  
I climb off his lap and take the popcorn bowl to the kitchen. I grab the sheets out of the dryer and make the bed. He follows me into the bedroom, looking at me with those big eyes of his.  
“Veronica, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Forget it.”  
I start to walk away, but he reaches out and grabs my arm.  
“I can’t forget it. I’ve upset you. I’m so sorry Veronica. That wasn’t my intention.”  
“What was your intention, Eli?”  
He pulls me over to the bed, sits down on the edge, and pulls me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me to hold me in place.  
“I wanted to show you…I needed you to understand.”  
“Show me what? Understand what?”  
“That I love you. That you have an option other than Don.”  
“I’m going to address those statements in reverse order if that’s alright with you.”  
“Whatever you need to do.”  
“I did not choose Don because I thought I had no other option. I didn’t even really choose him exactly. It just happened…But it has happened. Nothing you do or say right now is going to change that.”  
“Fine.”  
“As for the other thing, I know you love me. I can feel it every time you touch me. I love you too. You know I do. Just…our timing is shit.”

He nuzzles my neck and says:  
“It doesn’t have to be, V.”  
I move his arms from around me and stand up.   
“I think you should sleep in the living room tonight Eli.”  
“V…”  
He reaches for me again, I step backwards.  
“Okay. I’m sorry, Veronica. I’ll be out there if you need me.”

Once he’s left the room I close and lock the door. Then I climb into bed. It’s strange, trying to fall asleep without Eli here, but I must succeed in doing it because I wake up a few hours later to the sounds of Eli banging on the door and saying:  
“Veronica, you’re having a nightmare. Come on baby. Wake up and let me in.”  
“I’m awake. I’m fine.”  
“I can hear you crying. Please baby, let me in.”  
“I’m fine Eli. Please just go back to bed.”  
“No. Please let me in. I won’t do anything but hold you. Don’t make me listen to you in pain and not let me help you. Please.”  
“Eli…I can’t. I’ve been dealing with my nightmares on my own for years. I’ll be fine. Please just go back to bed.”

I hear him growl on the other side of the door and he says:  
“V, you can let me in or I can break the door down.”  
“Honestly?”  
“Yeah, Veronica. Honestly. Open the damn door.”  
“Fine.”  
I walk over and unlock the door, then go back to bed. Eli walks into the room and climbs into the other side of the bed. He reaches for me, but I turn away from him.  
“I let you in like you wanted. Don’t touch me.”  
“Veronica…”  
(God, he sounds like I just broke his heart…How do I do this? Stay strong Veronica.)  
“You don’t get to be upset right now. You demanded that I let you in. So I did. But you can’t force me to cuddle with you.”  
“V, I would never…”  
“You have a funny way of showing it.”  
(Jesus, Veronica. Stop crying.)

Eli grabs my arm and pulls me onto my back so he can see my face. He props himself up on one elbow and puts his other hand on my cheek.  
“Veronica, I would never hurt you. I’m sorry I made it sound like you didn’t have a choice but to let me in. I was just so worried about you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  
Every ‘I’m sorry’ was emphasized by him stroking my cheek with his thumb.

“In my heart I know you would never hurt me, but…”  
“Trust that. Veronica, I would never hurt you or force you to do something you don’t want to do.”  
“I just need some time Eli. Just stay on your own side of the bed tonight, okay?”  
“Whatever you need Veronica.”

I move his hand off my face and roll back over to face the wall. I can hear him breathing behind me and can feel him staring at me, but I must be tired because I fall asleep quickly. 

In the morning when I wake up I am on his side of the bed, wrapped around him. (What is it about him that draws me to him when I’m asleep?)

“You love me. That’s all V.”  
“Did I say that out loud? I thought that was my inside voice.”  
“Nope, definitely outside voice.”  
“Damn.”  
“I notice that you haven’t moved out of my arms. Does this mean you aren’t angry at me anymore?”  
“Maybe. Maybe it means that you’re warm and I’m still tired.”  
“Go back to sleep. We don’t have to be at work for hours.”  
“Okay.”  
I move out of his arms and back to my own side of the bed, facing the wall.  
“Come on Veronica. Don’t be like that.”  
“Eli, I’m with Don. I know us sleeping in the same bed is confusing matters. I think I’ll take Leo up on his offer to sleep on the couch and you can have your life back.”  
(Don’t let him see you cry, Veronica.)  
“Oh, hell no. I’m not going anywhere. Are you out of your damn mind?”  
“I don’t want to lead you on.”  
“You aren’t. I know where I stand with you. One day our timing will work out.”  
“We don’t know that.”  
“A man can dream, V. Don’t take that from me.”

I roll over to face him.  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“Only when it comes to you.”

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Fourteen exhausting days later I’m walking out of the library to meet Eli to be shuttled to the hospital when I’m grabbed from behind.  
“Hiya Blondie.”  
(Shit.)  
“Liam.”  
“Ding Ding Ding. Good guess Miss Mars.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Taking you somewhere…more private.”

I can see Eli standing next to his bike waiting for me. (Maybe if I scream he’ll notice me.)  
“Oh, I see your bodyguard too little girl. But did you happen to notice Danny over there? You scream and Danny will shoot your biker. Behave, sweet thing.”  
“I’ll cooperate Liam. Tell Danny to back off. You don’t have to hurt Eli.”  
“Once we’re where we’re going I’ll tell Danny he can back off. Until then, shut up and keep walking.”


	13. Progress

“Where are we going, Liam?”  
“If you don’t want me to tell Danny to shoot lover-boy in the head, I suggest you shut the hell up.”

Once we’re on the other side of the parking lot Liam shoves me towards a car.  
“Get in. If you play nice I’ll let you ride in the front seat like a big girl…If not, I’m sure there’s enough room for your tiny body in the trunk.”  
“I’m cooperating Liam.”  
“Good. Keep it up. Put this blindfold on.”

I quickly tie the blindfold around my head, taking this as a sign that he’s not planning on killing me.

We drive for about 20 minutes, we are clearly outside of town by the time Liam stops the car.  
“Okay, Blondie. We’re about to get out and I’m going to carry you inside. Can’t have you tripping with that blindfold on your face and getting hurt.”

I hear Liam get out of the car and open my door. Once he’s picked me up and he’s walking I say:  
“So your plan is to not hurt me? That’s so unusual for you Liam.”  
“I have thoughts of how I could hurt you if I wanted to Veronica. Don’t tempt me.”  
His mouth is far too close to my ear for my liking. In fact, him carrying me is making my skin crawl. We enter a building and Liam puts me down in a chair. He takes my blindfold off and says:  
“Do you know why you’re here Veronica?”  
“Because you’re insane?”  
“Not quite Veronica. Your daddy has something that belongs to me. In order to convince him to give it to me, I took something that belongs to him.”  
“What could he possibly have of yours?”  
“When he helped that bitch Kendall escape she had my money. I want it back.”  
“Dad doesn't have your money, Liam. But I’m here. I’m cooperating with you. Call Danny off.”

He walks away and makes a phone call. I can hear him say:  
“I’ve got her. Let him go about his day.”

He hangs up and comes back over to me.  
“Now you are going to make a phone call. Get your phone out of your purse. No funny stuff.”

I get my phone out and realize that I have missed 26 calls from Eli.  
“Oh. Loverboy is worried. You should call him and tell him to call your dad.”  
“Why don’t I just call dad?”  
“Because Keith will worry so much more if he doesn’t get to hear your voice.”  
“What am I telling Eli to tell Dad?”  
“That I have you and if he wants you back he’ll bring me my money.”  
“Where?”  
“The River Stix.”  
“We’re not at the River Stix.”  
“Duh. Obviously not. I’m not stupid.”  
“That’s debatable. You know Don is not dead right?”  
“I am aware that the ex-sheriff is laying in a hospital bed, yes.”  
“Are you aware that he’s supposed to be released today? To come home, to me?” “Changes nothing. He’s still healing. I’m not worried.”  
“You should be. The Sheriff’s department, Don, and Eli will all be looking for me.”  
“You think pretty highly of yourself Blondie.”  
“With reason.”  
“Make the call.”

I dial Eli’s number.  
“Veronica?!? Where are you?”  
“Liam grabbed me outside the library.”  
“I’ll kill him.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I told him. He says he’s not worried. I need you to call Dad and tell him that Liam won’t give me back until he gets his money. He wants Dad to take it to the River Stix within the hour.”  
“Are you at the River Stix?”  
“No, but I’m sure someone with access to a Mac could find me.”

Liam grabs the phone, hangs it up, and throws it across the room. It bounces and skids but it doesn’t sound like it breaks.

It takes almost two hours for Liam’s phone to ring. He walks away for a few minutes and then comes back.  
“Apparently Daddy-dearest never showed up at River Stix.”  
“Because he doesn’t have your money, Liam.”  
“Well, if he doesn’t have my money then there’s no reason for me to keep his little girl alive and well, right?”  
“I certainly hope you don’t expect me to agree with that.”

Apparently Liam doesn’t like that response because he punches me in the face.  
“I’d rather not knock you out before having my fun with you Veronica. It’s more pleasurable when they fight back, and I’m sure you’d fight back.”

I lick the blood off my lip and say:  
“If you think I’m going to let you rape me, you are crazier than I thought.”  
Liam punches me again and says:  
“But darling, you might even enjoy it.”

I glare at him and over his shoulder, I see Sacks and my Dad.  
“Liam, under no circumstances would I ever enjoy any part of your body touching mine.”

This earned me another blow to the face but kept Liam distracted long enough for Dad to come up behind him and put his gun to the back of Liam’s head.  
“Liam Fitzpatrick, you are under arrest for kidnapping.”  
Dad handcuffs Liam and says to me:  
“There is an ambulance outside. Let them check your face.”

I pick up my purse and walk across the room to grab my phone then walk outside. I notice the ambulance right away, and then notice the police car with Don and Eli in the backseat. I turn to Sacks and say:  
“Why are they locked in the car?”  
“They refused to stay outside. The sheriff thought this was the best solution. I’ll let them out after you see the paramedics.”  
“Okay.”

I walk over to the ambulance and let the paramedics look at my face. Apparently nothing is broken but I can expect swelling and bruising for a while. Once the paramedics are done with me I walk over to the police car to let the guys out. I open the door and they both climb out and put a hand on one of my cheeks. I wince (I can’t help it, my face hurts) and they both pull their hands back.  
“Are you okay V?”  
“Peachy.”  
“Ronnie, are these your only injuries?”  
“Yeah. Dad and Sacks walked in as Liam had the bright idea that he was going to rape me. He didn’t succeed.”  
“You had to get kidnapped the day I get sprung from the hospital huh?”  
“Well, you know my timing has always been spectacular.”  
“V, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you outside the library.”  
“I saw you. Liam said if I screamed or didn’t cooperate that Danny would shoot you.”  
“You should have screamed babe.”  
“And then watch you get shot? No thank you.”

I grab Eli’s hand and gently squeeze it.

“Can we go home now please?”  
I direct that question at Sacks.  
“Of course Veronica. I’ll drive you.”  
“Thanks, Sacks.”

I turn to Eli and say:  
“Do you have your bike or do you need a ride home?”  
“I have my bike, but I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.”

I look at Don, and he nods and says:  
“Eli and I already talked about this. He’s going to stay with us for a few days.”

I shrug and say:  
“Okay. Who am I to argue?”  
“Um…Veronica Mars. You literally argue about everything. Did Liam damage your brain when he hit you?”  
“Har har har. Very funny Don. But really, why would I argue? I get to spend the next few days with two of the men I love most in the world? That’s a recipe for a happy Veronica…Especially since Eli can cook.”

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After a week of (surprisingly) domestic bliss (mostly…the guys did have a couple of fights early on about how best to comfort me after a nightmare, but that was it), Eli decided it was time for him to go home. As he was collecting his things he said:  
“V, you need anything you call me, okay?”  
“Always.”

I kissed him on the cheek as he was walking out the door and then he was gone, and I was alone with Don for the first time since he was in the hospital.

“Dad’s going to want me home now, Leo moved out of my apartment yesterday.”  
Don came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and gently kissed the side of my neck.  
“Move in with me.”  
“I’ve slept in your bed for the past month, you’ve even been in it for the past week, and now you’re asking me to move in?”  
“I mean officially. You’re going to your FBI internship in a few weeks, move in with me until then and once it’s done, come home to me.”

I turn around in his arms so I can look at his face.

“I think it’s too soon after your head injury for you to be making big life changes like that. The doctors say that your personality changes are probably not permanent.”  
“You think me loving you is a temporary personality change?”  
“Not necessarily. I just don’t want you to make a decision now that you may regret before I get back from my internship.”  
“Fine. If you feel strongly about it, you can continue unofficially living with me until your internship, and then during the three months you are gone I will move your things in, so when you come home, you come home to me.”  
“So bossy. What if I don’t want to move in with you?”  
“Do you not want to live with me? If you don’t, it’s okay. I don’t want to force you into anything.”

He drops his hands from my waist and steps away.

“Don, honey. I was kidding. Why wouldn’t I want to live with you?”

I step towards him and put my hands on his face.  
“I love you. But there’s no point moving my things in while I’m at my internship. I got accepted to Stanford for the Fall term. I got the letter yesterday, I was waiting until we were alone to tell you.”  
“Fine then. I will spend the three months you are gone looking for an apartment near Stanford.”

I look at him in shock.  
“What? But, you have a life here.”  
“I have less of a life here than you do. I don’t really have friends, and I no longer have a job.”  
“We can’t afford an apartment near Stanford, Don.”  
“Between what I will get from selling this place and my settlement from the County, yes…we can.”  
“You were going to use that money to open a bar.”  
“I’ll have enough. Or I’ll take out a business loan. Everything will work out Veronica.”  
“You are making a huge life decision right now. This seems irresponsible.”  
“Veronica, me loving you and wanting to be with you are not temporary personality glitches. I have loved you forever. If I thought you’d agree I’d ask you to marry me tomorrow.”

I leaned forward and kissed him.  
“I don’t want to get married.”  
“I know, it’s too soon for you. That’s okay.”  
“No, Don. You aren’t understanding me. I don’t want to get married. At all. Ever.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because look at the damage my mom did to my dad. Look at my life, I take pictures of cheating spouses all the time. Marriage is stupid.”  
“We wouldn’t be like them, Veronica.”  
“50% of marriages end in divorce Don.”  
“Yup. We won’t though. I won’t push for this now, but we are going to keep talking about it because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
“We can keep talking about it, but I don’t think I’m going to change my mind.”

He kisses me and says:  
“That’s fine. I won’t push. I have a question though.”  
“What?”  
“Eli is gone. Can we please have sex now?”  
He looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

I laugh and lean into him.  
“I suppose. If you insist.”  
I kiss him and then squeal as he lifts me off the floor. I wrap my legs around his waist and continue kissing him as he carries me to the bedroom.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, but just the start of the series.

Three weeks later we are at Dad’s house for the announcement of the winner of the Sheriff election. Dad beats Vinnie by a landslide, making him the official Sheriff of Balboa County.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Five days later I leave for my FBI internship. At the airport, I hug Dad and then kiss Don goodbye.  
“Don’t buy something ridiculous. We only need a small apartment.”  
“I’ll buy something perfect. Trust me.”  
“Hmmm…I’m not sure I do. I am sure that I love you though.”  
“I love you too baby. Try not to get fired from your internship.”

He winks at me as I walk towards my gate.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Three excruciatingly long months later I step off my plane from Virginia. Don is waiting for me as I walk through security. I run to him and kiss him before even saying hi. He picks me up and holds me for a minute before putting me down and saying:  
“Hi, baby. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too. Let's go home.”  
“Not yet my love. First, dinner with your Dad.”  
I sigh deeply and say:  
“Fine. If the old man wants us to visit, I guess we should visit.”

We start walking out of the airport and Don whispers in my ear:  
“But after dinner, we’re going home so I can ravage you.”  
“Thank goodness.”

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

We had lived in our cozy apartment above Don’s bar for 2.5 years when our son Michael was born. He had my blonde hair and his daddy’s blue eyes. Don hired a new bartender so he could be home with Michael while I was at school.

Michael was a calm, happy baby and Don doted upon him. When he was six months old I was accepted into Stanford Law. (Not my original dream of Columbia, but moving across the country with a baby didn’t seem desirable at all.)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

On Michael’s first birthday I finally agreed to marry Don. 

Six months later we got married in front of a small group of family and friends. Eli and his new wife Jade sat in the front row holding Michael.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Law school with a toddler was rough. Don and I barely saw each other, with me in class all day and him working in the bar at night. Our relationship existed mostly in bed, with talks of ‘When this is over we’ll sell the bar and buy a house in Neptune so Michael can grow up near his Grandpa.’ 

We talked about having more kids but decided to wait until I was done law school. There was no way I could deal with being pregnant while having such long hours.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When I graduated from law school and was preparing to take the bar exam, we sold Don’s bar and bought a house with a yard in Neptune, not far from Dad’s house. 

Two months after we moved in we found out I was pregnant again.


End file.
